


The Pharaoh’s Stars

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is Pharaoh. Jack is his bodyguard. The Goa’uld attack. Slashiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pharaoh’s Stars

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom—hope it doesn’t totally suck. As it is completely AU, characterization is often way out of canon; technology, history and geography of the setting is random as befits the convoluted plot, and the timelines/ relationships of canon Stargate SG1 episodes are manipulated or excised at will.

Chapter 1

**Late Egyptia, city of ** **Alexandrios** **, late Carter Dynasty, pre- Goa’uld occupation.** ****

 

 

 

Daniel shifted restlessly on his throne, the elaborate threads of his royal robes scratching against his sensitive skin. If only these visiting ambassadors would take a moment to draw a breath, he could save them the trouble and just get down to the business at hand. Daniel hated when people played the sychophant, and while these Syrianin advocates seemed sincere in their exaltations, it embarrassed him nonetheless. He never felt worthy of such praise as fit his title.

 

“Good neighbors, please…” he began, sighing a little as the sound of his voice made everyone and everything in the room still. “I understand you wish our aid in this most grievous circumstance. We sympathize with you, as you temper the brink of civil war. However, both of your kingdoms rest on our borderlands, and both of your peoples are needed as allies against a much bigger enemy—the Goa’uld. We cannot allow our forces to be further diminished to fight skirmishes in your lands, whilst keeping our own safe from attack.”

 

Daniel sighed for the hundredth time this morning. His visitors looked like they wanted to protest, or maybe even cry, and he hated disappointing anyone, but such were the duties of his office as Pharaoh. How could he make them see that they were in very grave danger, without giving away the vulnerability of Egyptia’s already precarious position? Despite Jacob’s reassurance, Daniel knew in his heart he had no gift for politics.

 

“We will offer you medical supplies and food. Beyond that, it must rest on your shoulders.” He pulled in the reserves of his strength next, a frost creeping into his tone as he leaned forward and softly said, “I had hoped you would consider postponing your dispute, until we knew the true purpose of the Goa’uld. After all, dear neighbors, if our great kingdoms fall, yours will undoubtedly be next, and then you won’t have borders to dispute, for all will belong to the Goa’uld.”

 

Appropriately shamed, the foreign heads of state bowed low upon the floor. 

 

As Pharaoh, Daniel had only to indicate his wishes and they were carried out. When in negotiations with others outside of his realm of authority, such as the priests or visiting dignitaries, it usually only took a sweeping glance, a slightly hardened tone, perhaps a twitch of his cheek or the lowering of his eyelids, and they were bowing and scraping before him. Daniel had no idea why he had this persuasive power, but as Jacob had insisted, he was the Morning and Evening Star, and if he said the sky was purple, then by the Gods, everyone but a fool agreed.

 

He turned his attention back to the men kneeling on the floor.

 

“Great and noble lord,” the leader asked, crouched low. “Are these invaders as close as that?”

 

Close enough to merit serious concern. Close enough to call up all his reserves and set them up at strategic points along the lower river. Close enough to keep him awake at night.

 

He nodded once.

 

“Then we will re-enter talks for a temporary cease-fire, great Pharaoh, and honor our alliance with you.”

 

“It would please us much, if that be so,” Daniel said. “Go and refresh yourselves. You must be tired after such a long journey.”

 

Daniel waved his hand and dismissed the ambassadors. 

 

Suddenly the great golden doors burst open, and in strode a man Daniel had never seen before. The stranger wore a simple white military tunic, now covered in blood and dust, silver breastplate cracked open, the leather straps barely keeping it tied above his expansive shoulders. The first thing Daniel noticed was the powerful stride—the way the man carried himself swiftly into the Great Hall, as if he belonged in the palace all his life. Next, he took in the piercing eyes—eyes the color of dark brown ink… They reminded Daniel of cinnamon, or warm honey…. The man had a faint scar across his eyebrow that trickled a thin line of blood. He didn’t seem to notice it as he swiftly marched down the isle and kneeled before Daniel’s throne.

 

“Great One,” the man saluted, his voice gruff and breathless.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Daniel said, using his outrage to cover his shock. “Who are you, that dares to enter my court this way?”

 

The man rose—without permission—and fixed Daniel with an assessing look. No one had ever challenged Daniel’s authority this way; it unnerved him.

 

“I am Colonel Jack O’Neill, second in command of your all your legions, Great One.”

 

O’Neill? Yes. He had heard General Hammond speak of this warrior on many previous occasions. Daniel knew O’Neill’s reputation as a brave soldier and brilliant strategist, not to mention the first Egyptian to master piloting a recovered Goa’uld death glider. Rumors abounded around O’Neill; his men would follow him into battle without question, even with a gleam in their eyes. 

 

Although Daniel acted as Pharaoh and therefore all men must obey him, he had never yet inspired loyalty of such magnitude in anyone. Yet this O’Neill seemed like a hero stepping out of the scrolls of a fable, his magnetic personality quietly thrumming, potent. He must have traveled here in quite a hurry, to arrive in this fashion, looking so disheveled. 

 

Daniel was no fool. “What news?”

 

O’Neill hesitated, looking around the room, and Daniel nodded. “Leave my presence,” he said softly, and everyone in the room scrambled to obey. 

 

When they were alone, O’Neill relaxed his stance a little and Daniel let him catch his breath, before pressing again, “Have we lost a battle?”

 

O’Neill shook his head. “We had to retreat, but I will not give up yet. My 4th and 12thlegi….” The man trailed off and Daniel raised a curious eyebrow.

 

“Forgive me, Great One. _Your_ 4 th and 12th legions are holding them at bay. I asked my men to give me enough time….”

 

“Go on,” Daniel urged, mesmerized by the raw force emitting from this man. Was he like this on the battlefield? Daniel had never seen any wars; he preferred to speak with the tutors or examine his books in the library as a boy; Jacob usually left military matters to the trusted General Hammond. “Time for what? What’s your plan of action?”

 

“Escape, Great One. We must take you to the fortress at Bubastia with no delay.”

 

Bubastia. So the Goa’uld were close enough to take him hostage. The entire lower kingdom could fall into their clutches. 

 

A thousand thoughts whirled around in Daniel’s head. There wasn’t enough time to pack. He couldn’t imagine leaving this city—he was born here. Well, it seemed likely he was born here. Jacob had found him not but two miles from the palace, and adopted him when he was but eight, securing a temporary heir until Samantha had a son of the true bloodline… 

 

But all that seemed unlikely now. What were to become of the citizens in the Alexandrios?

 

“I cannot go to Bubastia.”

 

O’Neill looked at once exasperated and angry. He opened his mouth, but thought wiser of it, and pressed his lips together. Daniel’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the movement.

 

“Great One---”

 

“You do not understand. There will be a panic if the people see their leader take flight. I cannot simply turn tail and run.”

 

“No, Great One, it is _you_ who does not understand. There will be a great panic before nightfall, whether you stay or go. My men fight valiantly, but they are no match against the superior  Goa’uld technology.” O’Neill stepped closer, threatening to overpower him with his fierce whisper. “They are out there at this very moment, sacrificing their lives, dying in the sand, so that you may have enough time to make it to the stronghold.” O’Neill’s hand gripped his upper arm tightly and Daniel gasped—no one had ever dared to touch him without permission. The man pulled him closer.

 

“Unhand me!”

 

“Forgive me, Great One, but we must leave now.”

 

“Insolent dog!” Daniel said, his face heating as O’Neill simply pulled him closer. 

 

O’Neill’s eyes burned with barely banked rage. “Rumor has it you are a great man. A brilliant mind. A man of compassion. I hope the rumors are true, because otherwise, my men are out there dying for nothing.”

 

Daniel swallowed. It felt so strange to be so close to O’Neill. His world unraveled before his very eyes, and all he could think about was the musky scent of the other man, the enviable way blood caressed his face, slipped down his throat. Those eyes—tunneling into him. Daniel felt like a wave crashing against the shore, any moment he would buckle. 

 

“Very well,” he whispered.

 

O’Neill looked relieved. He nodded tersely and led Daniel towards the golden doors. Daniel noticed that O’Neill’s right hand retained its hold; his left hand rested on the pummel of his sword, as if he expected invaders to scale the palace walls at any given moment. 

 

Daniel hesitated. “Where are you\---”

 

O’Neill just pulled him along as if he were a child. “My chariot is outside. I have fast horses. We should reach Bubastia by nightfall.”

 

Daniel stopped. “We’ll need... I need to send a message to Sam and father… I have books… Wait, I can’t leave yet--”

 

“There’s no time, Great One.”

 

“But my library will be destroyed!” Distress washed over him when he thought of his great classical volumes about to burn.

 

O’Neill spun them around and pressed Daniel up against a wall, effectively hiding them from sight as a patrol of Pharaoh’s guards marched down the hall. The commander put his hand to Daniel’s lips, stopping his questions, and then left it there, pressing the pads of his fingers to Daniel’s mouth for perhaps a few moments longer than necessary. When the guards passed, O’Neill let out the breath he’d been holding.

 

“Better the books than you.”

 

What? Oh yes, the libraries… would be destroyed. All the city would meet the same fate, most likely.

 

“Why do you hide me from my own guards?”

 

O’Neill checked the corridor before taking his arm again and urging them at a quick pace down the hall. “The less people that know you’ve gone, the less that can be tortured to tell where you are.”

 

“Why do you think the Goa’uld would concern themselves with me? I am only a steward of sorts.” Daniel hitched up his robes as O’Neill jumped over the dividing wall between the atrium and the gardens. Without thinking, he sat on the wall, swung his legs over, and jumped down into O’Neill’s arms. For a second he could feel O’Neill’s breath on his face, and it made him lower his gaze and blush. 

 

“Our intelligence indicates they had plans of making you a host.”

 

Daniel swallowed. O’Neill looked deadly serious. “So that is why you are taking me to Bubastia. You hope they will spare the city and come for me…?”

 

“If so, then on our own terms. Somewhere where I can defend you.”

 

Daniel suppressed a shiver at the intensity pouring out of O’Neill. He had no doubt this was the best warrior for such a task. 

 

O’Neill must have felt his shudder; the hand on his arm tightened it’s grip. “I will not let them take you.”

 

Daniel peered up at the man. Quiet resolve shined in those dark brown depths. He knew what O’Neill meant. He’d kill Daniel before letting him become a host.

 

He nodded, suddenly assured. “Thank you, O’Neill.”

 

The colonel looked as if he’d say more, but he spun on his heel and dragged them quickly through the garden. It wasn’t until then that Daniel noticed the black scorch marks on the back of O’Neill’s breastplates.

 

“You’ve been hit.”

 

O’Neill said nothing, increasing their pace to a steady trot. In the distance, a loud cry broke out within the city.

 

“Damn,” O’Neill growled.

 

“Are you severely wounded?”

 

“They’re closer than I thought.”

 

Daniel tried to look over his shoulder but O’Neill had a death-grip on him. He would have bruises tomorrow. If he lived to see tomorrow….

 

O’Neill kicked at the gilded lattice-work at the edge of the garden. It gave way instantly. He crawled through the opening and held a hand out to Daniel, as if he were some maiden in a fairytale. Stubbornly, Daniel walked through the opening on his own, cursing when one of his robes caught on the lattice. 

 

The colonel tore the robes from his body, leaving only his thin inner-tunic of premium cotton. “Leave it,” he ordered, gripping Daniel again. 

 

Notime to argue. The noise beyond the palace steadily increased and Daniel knew the city would soon be overwrought. They raced down steep marble steps, Daniel able to keep up now that he was no longer encumbered by his official dress. 

 

At the bottom of the stairs rested a chariot—functional, nothing ornate about it—but with a pair of magnificent black stallions hitched to the front. Daniel blinked—one minute he was on the ground; the next O’Neill had lifted him into the chariot. The colonel stepped up behind him, effectively trapping him between his hard body and the rim of the seat, grabbed the reigns, and with a sharp jerk of his wrists, they were off.

 

Daniel gripped O’Neill’s forearms a little clumsily, but O’Neill just transferred the reigns to one hand and slid a protective arm around Daniel’s waist. Daniel gulped and hung on for dear life. 

 

They raced down the main road leading out of the city, the horses kicking up thick clouds of dust in their wake. Daniel twisted in O’Neill’s arms, catching a glimpse of his city just as the first fires began. He thought of his tutors. Of his books. Of his people. And prayed they might be spared. Sam and Jacob would think him dead or captured.…

 

A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away, pretending it was dust. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of this man.

 

If O’Neill noticed, he didn’t let on. But the arm around his waist tightened a fraction. 

 

~*~

 

The road leading away from the city was not particularly treacherous, but Jack used the excuse of fast travel to pin the young Pharaoh as close to him as possible. With one hand on the reigns and the other wrapped securely around Daniel’s waist, Jack focused his thoughts on preparations for their journey. It was a difficult task, as Daniel’s hair brushed against his chin every so often, and the man smelled as if he has just bathed in water-lilies, and his abdomen was so tight and trim against the flat of Jack’s palm…very distracting. 

 

But necessity won out in the end, and he mastered his thoughts. Though they had no food or water with them, they would have to go into the desert. He couldn’t risk entanglements with Goa’uld spies, and he didn’t want to jeopardize any Egyptians by making them witness to their escape. Most of the roads were probably blocked anyway. A day or two of hard riding and they should be well on their way to Bubastia. He only prayed the Bubastian guard held strong. Otherwise, he’d have no means of protecting Daniel from becoming a host.

 

He slowed the horses, stepped down and offered his hand out to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh did not take it.

 

“Why did we stop?” Daniel’s voice was at once both curious and condescending—there could be no doubt this man was raised a prince—but Jack felt indulgent, as it was a reasonable question.

 

“Going into the desert. A few days and nights. We should reach the fortress before the Goa’uld do.”

 

“You can’t be serious,” the younger man intoned, his arms folding across his chest. 

 

“Don’t I look serious?” Jack cracked a grin. Daniel blinked at him—Jack could swear coquettishly—and refused to get down out of the seat.

 

“We have no food, no water. I’m dressed only in a thin tunic. You’re wounded. Besides, it would be impossible to take a chariot over those dunes.”

 

Jack let his grin fade. “You are absolutely correct, Highness.”

 

Daniel bristled while Jack walked around to the horses and unhitched them from the seat. He chanced a look at Daniel, who practically tumbled out of the askew chariot. “Can you ride?”

 

“Of course I can ride.”

 

“Of course you can.” Jack nodded. He just needled the younger man—a Pharaoh nonetheless, at the most ill-appropriate time. He had no idea why raising Daniel’s hackles felt so satisfying, but he couldn’t seem to stop baiting him. The boy was prettier when flushed and irked… that frown, that pout…. 

 

Jack led the more slender of the team over to Daniel and held out his hand. Daniel looked uncertain. “Give me your foot, Great One, and I’ll mount you.”

 

Daniel blinked rapidly. Jack’s cheeks did a slow burn when he realized what he had said. He cleared his throat. “Highness, we have no time to spare.”

 

Daniel stepped into his hand and Jack pushed him up onto the magnificent steed. Daniel was by no means as slight as he appeared—heavy muscle and sinew were hidden beneath that soft, see-through cotton. Jack swallowed and handed the Pharaoh the reigns before going to his own steed. 

 

“Follow behind me, directly behind me. Do not make tracks of your own.”

 

He started the horse out at a slow trot, glancing back to make sure Daniel could keep up. The boy looked by no means an accomplished rider, but he could at least sit up on the mount. Satisfied, Jack turned around and snapped the reigns.

 

They rode hard into the afternoon, the blazing sun making them sweat. Jack desperately wanted to remove his breastplate and see to his wounds, but they had to put plenty of distance between Daniel and Alexandrios. Besides, he didn’t want to look at how badly he’d been hit. He didn’t want to know. 

 

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Daniel not far behind. The boy’s forehead glistened, he breathed heavily, but other than that, he showed no signs of fatigue. Inwardly, Jack was impressed. 

 

“Need to stop, Great One?”

 

“Can we afford to?” Daniel asked, shielding his eyes from the sun. 

 

Jack said nothing. His gut told him to keep moving, but it would do no good to push the Pharaoh and the horses too hard. “I remember a small well about three miles from here. Can you make it until then?”

 

Daniel nodded. “I can keep up with you, O’Neill.”

 

Jack nodded and they set off again….

 

The well was indeed small, just a stopover for desert folk that would pass through with their herds. Jack jumped down from his mount, his knees protesting in agony, and he walked stiffly over to the stone basin. His hands were calloused enough, but sore from holding the reigns too tightly all day, and so it was an effort to pull the water-skin up from the deep. 

 

He clutched the bag in his hand and turned. “Great One,” he said, his voice sounding too gruff to his own ears as he held the skin out to Daniel. 

 

“The horses first; they’ve carried us this far.”

 

Jack raised an eyebrow. He never expected such thoughtfulness on the Pharaoh’s part. Quickly, he let their mounts drink, then refilled the skin. This time he held it out to Daniel silently.

 

He should have looked away. Had he done so, he would have missed the way the boy’s lush mouth parted, the way he gulped at the nuzzle, the way the water trickled down his throat. He might have missed that little sated whimper... the rivulets of water that stole down his chin… Jack might have had a chance at fighting back the raw hunger the boy elicited in him. But Jack looked at Daniel’s closed eyes, head tilted back, golden skin flushed with heat and dappled in sweat and dust, and he knew his control dangled by a thread.

 

Daniel must have seen the ache flash across his face and mistaken it for thirst.

 

“Forgive me, O’Neill. You must drink now.” Rather than give the skin back, Daniel raised it to Jack’s lips. Jack had no choice but to let Daniel give him the drink, and besides, the water was cool and felt so good, and he could just stand there all day and suck the skin dry if it were up to him, so delicious was the sweet taste and the sensation of the water sliding down his gullet. When the skin was empty, Jack stopped. He noted Daniel’s pupils had darkened, but that was no doubt due to fatigue.

 

“Do you need to rest, Highness?”

 

Daniel shook his head and backed away, tossing the skin back into the well. 

“We could have taken that with us,” Jack chastised.

 

“And the other people that stop here? They would have no need of it?” The Pharaoh’s arms came protectively around his middle, and Jack tucked the gesture away in the back of his mind. This boy was not used to criticism. 

 

“I suppose. Are you tired?”

 

“I am not made of glass,” Daniel said, his arms now folding across his chest.

 

Jack leveled him with his gaze. “No. Far more precious.”

 

Daniel ducked his head and if Jack weren’t so tired already, he would have smirked at the prince’s sudden bout of humility. 

 

He walked over to Daniel’s mount and expectantly held out his hand. Daniel rested one hand on his shoulder and started to climb atop the horse, when Jack staggered and bit down on a hiss of pain.

 

“O’Neill?” Daniel’s voice sounded worried.

 

Jack shook his head. “It’s nothing, Great One.”

 

“The penalty for lying to a Pharaoh is death.” Those blue eyes were hard, but Jack knew the emptiness of the threat. 

 

Jack shrugged, ignoring the pain as he forced Daniel to his seat. “Pray I can get you safely to the fortress before you perform the execution, Highness.”

 

“You are _stubborn_.”

 

“My lord speaks truth.” Jack walked to his horse without a glance back.

 

“You are bleeding!” Daniel cried.

 

Jack said nothing, mounting with a barely concealed wince. “We must travel with the setting sun at our backs,” he said, mostly to himself. “Stay directly behind me.”

 

They set out again. Jack could feel Daniel’s eyes raking over his back for the next several hours. He could also feel the beginnings of dehydration set in.

 

Jack couldn’t believe his luck when they came across a small cluster of trees. Trees meant water, shade, and shelter for the night. 

 

The sun set behind the distant dunes, the sky a splendid mixture of purples and royal blues, bedecked with stars. It was as good a place to make camp as any.

 

His mind on all the tasks at hand, Jack forgot to help Daniel down from the horse. He gathered up some palm tree bark and started a fire, then tied his horse to a tree for the night. Daniel eventually dismounted and followed suit. Jack’s eyes scanned the cluster for any kind of food, but there was nothing other than leaves. He wasn’t that hungry anyway. The events of the morning battle, then the escape and journey across the desert left him nauseous, in truth. 

 

His back stung and every muscle ached. His temples throbbed, and he hoped now that the sun had set he would cool off, as he couldn’t afford to catch fever. He would need to clean his wounds as best he could, but he felt so tired.

 

“You need to clean your wounds,” Daniel said softly beside him. 

 

Years of training as an assassin and warrior were the only things that kept Jack from showing his surprise at the Pharaoh’s sudden proximity. He cracked one eye open.

 

“I know. I’m tired.” Jack grimaced. He hadn’t meant to complain.

 

He tensed a bit when Daniel’s slender fingers began undoing the straps of his breastplate. The shoulder harnesses were frayed already; it didn’t take much effort to undo them. His armor fell away and he signed heavily. Suddenly it was much easier to breathe. 

 

“You’ve been cut and taken a staff blast,” Daniel said, awe in his voice. “It’s a wonder you could stand, let alone rescue me.”

 

Jack shrugged, feeling awkward at seeing the hero-worship in Daniel’s eyes. 

 

“We have to clean these wounds.”

 

“You think? And with what?” Jack asked, a little more harshly than he intended. The Pharaoh said nothing, and Jack bowed his head. “Forgive me, Great One, it has been a long day.”

 

Jack heard the ripping of cloth. He snapped his head around to see Daniel tearing his own tunic at the hem. Mesmerized, he watched as the boy made long strips out of his gown, until the skirt rose dangerously high up on those supple thighs. Jack closed his eyes and held his breath as Daniel scooted closer to him and gently removed his shirt.

 

“This may hurt a little.”

 

Jack grunted as Daniel wiped the blood, sweat and grime off his back. Daniel’s touch burned, and Jack had to will himself to be still.

 

“It looks worse than it is. Your armor protected you from getting too deep a gash and the staff blast cauterized the wound. It’s this shoulder that worries me.” Daniel’s long, slender hand traced a path from his shoulder blade to his neck, and Jack shivered. 

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

Wisely, Jack said nothing. Daniel took another strip of cloth and wrapped it under his arm and across his shoulder. Jack imitated a statue until Daniel finished, satisfied.

 

“There. It should be all right until we reach Bubastia.” The boy’s tone sounded so gentle, so unlike anything Jack expected of a Pharaoh. Despite what Daniel had said earlier, Jack _did_ think of him like precious spun glass, something beautiful and fragile and to be guarded very, very carefully. With each passing hour he grew more protective of the boy. The accompanying jolt of lust Daniel inspired in him surprised him even more. Jack had not thought to take a lover in years… not since Charlie and Sara died…

 

Jack cleared his throat. “It will get cold tonight, Great One, and you’ve shortened your tunic.”

 

“I will survive, I expect.”

 

Jack looked at Daniel, assessing. There was a quiet calm in the prince; something that spoke of courage in the face of adversity. Daniel was slender and sheltered and even downright haughty at times, but Jack believed him when he said he could grit it out. Besides, who was he to understand the trials and tribulations of a king?

 

“I can only pray my people are as fortunate as to survive this night.” Daniel’s expression darkened, anger, fear and intense sadness sweeping over his handsome features. 

 

“The Goa’uld will most likely leave the city populations in peace. They need them, for slaves.”

 

Daniel’s eyes narrowed. He looked bitter. “I was a coward to run away like that.”

 

Instinctively, Jack’s hand snaked out and gripped the Pharaoh’s forearm. “Far from it, Highness. Had you stayed, they would have made you one of them, and then your people would never be free.”

 

Daniel smiled ruefully. “What hope do they have now?”

 

“The hope that we will turn the tide of this war at Bubastia. We will find a way. But first, we’ve got to get you there.”

 

Daniel nodded. “I shall retire.”

 

Jack smiled at that, his hand sweeping out across the endless desert. “Would your highness prefer the boudoir with satin pillows or his golden bedchamber?”

 

For the first time all day, a tiny smile graced Daniel’s lips. It made Jack’s stomach clench with sudden heat. 

 

“I shall prefer the bedchamber.” He stretched out on the ground, very near where Jack sat, and rolled to his side, propping his head up on his hand. “But first, I think I should like some spied meat and honeyed wine.”

 

Jack licked his lips, the memory of Daniel drinking the sweet well water making him salivate. “An excellent choice, your highness.”

 

Daniel rolled onto his back. “I am glad you approve. I invite you to the feast.”

 

Jack gave a bow and laid down as well. A little fantasy never hurt anyone. “I’m honored. Perhaps your highness would wish some musical entertainment, to go with this meal?”

 

Daniel clapped his hands twice. “There. Scantily-clad dancing maidens, just for you.”

 

Jack chuckled. “Most considerate of you, Great One. Though I wouldn’t know what to do with one.”

 

“Wouldn’t you?” Something crackled in the air between them.

 

Daniel fixed Jack with a suddenly haunting stare. “Do you think they’ve left my palace standing?”

 

Jack sobered. Handling unpredictable mood swings were not his forte, but he supposed the boy had been through a traumatic enough ordeal to merit tender consideration. There was no way of knowing anything for sure. “Get some sleep, Highness.”

 

“You are worse than my Nanny Catherine, O’Neill.” Daniel chastised him, but his gaze was warm. Jack couldn’t break eye contact, even though to hold this man’s gaze was not only a crime, but just plain unsettling. 

 

“You are the only man to ever look me so long in the eye,” Daniel commented, his voice holding a trace of esteem.

 

Jack had no idea how to respond. How could he say that he simply _couldn’t_ look away?

 

“Why do you look at me so?”

 

Jack’s mouth went dry. “Sleep, Great One.”

 

“Are you going to sleep?”

 

“In a little while. If it is safe.”

 

“You will watch over me, O’Neill?” Daniel said, amusement creeping in his tone. 

 

“Always,” Jack said softly. He didn’t think Daniel had heard him.

 

“That’s good…” Daniel trailed off, his eyes closing.

 

Jack quietly fed the fire, then laid back down on his side, watching the younger man sleep for several long minutes. In the firelight, Daniel looked anything but regal. He seemed so young, so vulnerable. Jack saw a dispossessed princeling in torn clothing, pouty lips expelling soft breath in sleep, long eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks. Something more than lust spiked deep in him. He wanted to cradle that man in his arms, the way he used to hold Charlie, which was an absurd thought. 

 

He was the second commander of all Egyptia’s armies, the chief of the new airforce, and the leader of all troops in the field. He had killed countless men, countless ways—a soldier and a spy to his very core. Strength and grit were as much a part of him as his blood and flesh. Why then, did this amazing creature spark such protective urges and feelings of worry? His life had been remarkably uncomplicated until this morning. Now, his universe had been turned upside-down, all because of the feelings his Pharaoh evoked. 

 

It was too much too think about, and he was too tired to waste any more energy on his ponderings. Scooting closer to Daniel, he rolled to his back and stared up at the brilliant night sky. He ignored the chill in the air, the night breeze billowing softly over his aching body. It was like that, counting the stars, that Jack O’Neill fell asleep. 

 

~*~

 

Daniel felt deliciously warm. A chilly breeze caressed his arms, and he reached for his blanket, but his hand connected with hard, supple flesh. Blinking slowly, Daniel forced himself to wake, and found himself wrapped in Colonel Jack O’Neill’s steely embrace on the floor of a desert oasis. 

 

The older man was still asleep, breathing softly, his breath tickling Daniel’s forehead. Somehow during the night he had curled onto his side and splayed over O’Neill, his head resting in the crook of the older man’s neck. Daniel froze when he realized he had one hand on O’Neill’s thigh, trapped beneath O’Neill’s hand, resting dangerously close to the man’s groin. 

 

He quietly struggled to extricate himself, rolling over slightly, but O’Neill followed him, nuzzling the back of his neck and tightening his grip. Daniel froze.

 

He could _swear_ he felt the other man grin behind him. 

 

“Unhand me,” he commanded, cold and tense.

 

“And a good morning to you, Highness,” Jack croaked. “Did you sleep well?”

 

The sun had just broken over the dunes. Another hot day ahead. Daniel was not in the mood for teasing. 

 

He got up slowly, remembering he had ripped his tunic in half yesterday, and walked towards the horses. 

 

Jack groaned and did the same. Daniel didn’t say anything, he knew the other man would resent his pity, but he eyed O’Neill’s wounds. The bandage would hold, but it couldn’t feel anything less than awful. He smiled. O’Neill was a seasoned warhorse. Daniel envied his tenacity. 

 

He blinked, realizing Jack stood waiting to lift him onto the horse. Daniel tried to clamp down on the thrill that sparked in him each time such a powerful and virulent man made gestures of devotion and obedience. 

 

O’Neill handed him his reigns. “I am sorry for this hardship, Great One. We would travel at night and rest during the day, if time weren’t such a factor.”

 

“But it is, O’Neill. Do not worry for me.” Daniel gave him a small smile. “I am stronger than I look.”

 

Could that be warmth in O’Neill’s gaze? It flashed too quickly before him, and then O’Neill mounted and they were on their way. 

 

For two days they galloped over the desert. 

 

It grew so unbelievably hot and irritable. The horses struggled without water. Daniel felt dizzy and sick, but he fixed his gaze on O’Neill and kept pace. 

 

A strong and heady wind blew up from the south. It whipped sand into his eyes, stinging cruelly. He could only imagine how O’Neill’s wounds must feel. If O’Neill could carry on without complaint, Daniel wouldn’t burden him with his misery. He urged the horse onward, gritting his teeth.

 

For long moments more they rode in silence. Heat pounded on his back, blood pumped in his ears. He couldn’t hear the wind anymore. He closed his eyes, and the world fell away. Was his horse sinking into the earth? He toppled over, tumbling down a powdery sand dune. Vaguely he heard O’Neill give a shout. 

 

Daniel landed, sprawled out, too weak to move. O’Neill’s face blocked out the sun, and Daniel squinted up at him, marking the concern in those eyes.

 

“…Sun-stroke…. My lord…. Up…” O’Neill took off his bloodied tunic and wrapped it around Daniel’s head. 

 

He couldn’t really breathe. Sand in his hair, his eyes, his mouth. His lips were cracked. If only he could have some water.

 

O’Neill took out his sword, and Daniel closed his eyes. To die here, like this, such a shame. But O’Neill was right. He would hold them back.

 

“Go on…. Without me…. Tell father and Samantha I’m sorry I let them down. Give me… swift death.”

 

O’Neill jabbered at him, rough hands cradling his head, and then suddenly liquid daubed at his lips. Daniel couldn’t open his eyes, he didn’t need to, the instinct to lap at the water took over. He sucked, what was it? A faint metallic taste, so thick… blood!

 

His eyes snapped open. O’Neill had jammed his forearm into Daniel’s mouth, and Daniel was drinking from a small gash he had made there with his sword. Daniel felt sick. He tugged O’Neill’s arm away.

 

“…dehydrated, Great One. Drink, I do not mind….”

 

“No,” Daniel croaked. “I’ll be fine. Just give me a minute. Just a minute.”

 

O’Neill nodded, clasping his tiny gash, lying beside him. They both looked up at the blazing white sky above them, panting. 

 

“We’re going to die here?” Daniel asked.

 

O’Neill said nothing for a long time, then he grimaced and got to his feet. He held out a hand to Daniel. “Not yet, Daniel.”

 

His given name. No man other than his father had ever dared to address him as Daniel. But rather than be offended, Daniel’s heart melted. He didn’t realize how much he had hungered for intimacy, until he finally experienced a taste of it. Here stood this man, who had sacrificed his men to rescue him, braved the punishing desert to get him to safety, bled for him, so that he might be comforted. How could he lie there and give up now? He took O’Neill’s hand and let himself be pulled to his foot.

 

“Jack…”

 

O’Neill held him close for a while, then they staggered up the dune. Daniel’s horse had collapsed and broken its leg; it lay dying. Jack went to his knees, running a soothing hand over the animal’s neck. He drew his sword and quickly cut the animal’s throat, sparing it a slow death. A strangled cry clamped behind his teeth, and then Jack cupped some of the blood and drank. 

 

What a sight they must have both made, Daniel thought, with blood staining both their lips, their clothing torn until they were both half-naked, covered in sand made grimy with sweat. He took O’Neill’s shirt off his head and wiped some of the blood off Jack’s chin. Jack wouldn’t look at him, Daniel suspected because he felt ashamed at the display of emotion over one of his horses, when in fact, it endeared Jack to him all the more.

 

The older man gripped his mount’s reigns and extended his hand to Daniel, his face turned away to hide the grief.

 

Instead, Daniel held out his hand and waited for O’Neill to mount. They shared a look, and then Jack stepped up onto his horse. He reached out and lifted Daniel up in front of them, both of them adjusting to share a single seat. Jack’s hand came around his waist and Daniel didn’t hesitate to cover it with his own—hoping this one comforting gesture spoke volumes. Jack urged the horse forward. 

 

The stallion carried them for a few more hours, but as the wind increased and they both sagged with exhaustion, eventually the mount broke down under the strain. Jack pulled Daniel off, his face a study of guilt, despair blazing in the orange rays of sunset. He reached for his sword and made to slaughter the horse, but it had already perished. 

 

“Do you want to drink?” Jack murmured, holding the sword to the horse’s throat.

 

“No, Jack. I want to rest. Just rest.”

 

O’Neill nodded. He sheathed his sword and wrapped his arms around the horse’s neck. “This steed saw me through many a battle…George gave him to me as a birthday gift…” The choke of pain in that voice cut Daniel to the quick. 

 

He rested a hand on O’Neill’s shoulder, not daring to ask him who George was. “His fight is over. Ours is not.”

 

Jack nodded wearily. 

 

“Come, rest.” Daniel pulled the older man to his feet and walked him a few feet away from the horse. Jack’s knees soon gave out and Daniel just followed him down. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jack murmured. Daniel turned on his side, wrapping his arms around O’Neill, silent. “Just for a little while. We’ll walk later tonight…”

 

Daniel nodded, closing his eyes when Jack turned into his embrace. The wind picked up, sheets of granulated sand wafting over them. They were going to be buried here. They were going to die. 

 

Daniel covered O’Neill instinctively, too tired and numb to struggle, strangely calm in this man’s arms. 

 

The sand covered them like a blanket.

 

~*~

 

Jack schooled his body to be still. Someone washed him. He could feel the wet press of cloth on his arms, tripping over his wound. Murmuring voices. The whine of camels. The tinkle of wind chimes.

 

His eyes snapped open and instinctively searched for the Pharaoh. They were in a pitched tent, women tending to them. Daniel lay on a blanket beside him, unconscious, a frown marring his brow. 

 

Jack cleared his throat and the women clustered around him, smiling and giggling. “And you are?” he asked quietly.

 

“They are my many wives,” said a deep, thunderous voice. Jack tilted his head towards large man with ebony skin and a golden seal upon his forehead. 

 

“Teal’c. Wait…wives?” He paused. “Fortune favors you,” Jack murmured. 

 

“It perhaps favors you, as well, such that I happened upon you before the sandstorm.”

 

Jack raised his head, discovering he had fresh clothing and bandages. Daniel wore a clean tunic too, although this new one also exposed his thighs a good deal. 

 

“It is always good to see you, but especially now. I appreciate your help.”

 

“It has been many weeks, O’Neill. Last I heard you were marching south. What brings you here?”

 

Jack grimaced. “Water?” So he avoided the question…. There were many things to consider, Daniel’s safety of the highest priority. It’s not that he didn’t trust Teal’c—the man had proven he was an ally against Apophis and had even saved Jack’s life. But for some reason he didn’t feel comfortable revealing Daniel’s identity just yet…

 

Teal’c snapped his fingers. “Sha’ure.”

 

One of the women brought forth a jug of cool water. Jack took a long drink. “Thanks.”

 

Teal’c waited.

 

Jack took a deep breath. “I returned to Alexandrios to get a few belongings before returning to the field.”

 

“Belongings?” Teal’c pointedly looked at Daniel.

 

Now, it was obvious just based on Daniel’s features that he was no soldier—fair hands, pale face, expensive sandals… 

 

“My slave,” Jack lied.

 

Teal’c raised an eyebrow.

 

“Pleasure slave,” Jack qualified with a cough.

 

“I see.”

 

Jack willed himself not to blush. 

 

“I thought you did not hold with the notion of slavery, O’Neill.”

 

Jack shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t. He was… sort of thrust upon me. I didn’t want to leave him behind, what with all the recent Goa’uld activity. I thought to bring him with me, perhaps make a solider of him….” He trailed off, hoping he at least sounded convincing.

 

“But in the mean time, he is, in fact, your property?”

 

Jack fixed Teal’c with a steely look. “He is mine. My responsibility.”

 

“I see. Then I will honor him as such. You must rest here and then travel with us to return to your men.”

 

“Ah, no. Ah… I have to make a stop over… I was wondering if I could borrow one of your horses?”

 

Teal’c grimaced. “I do not keep equines. They are too weak in this harsh environment.”

 

“Ah, camels then?” Jack glanced at the tent flap.

 

“I could spare one. For you.” Jack blinked, and wondered if Teal’c just needled him.

 

“You are generous, Teal’c. I hope I can someday return the favor.” Jack got up, biting his lip as his knees twinged, and walked over to Daniel.

 

Teal’c followed him. “We are leaving tonight. The storm has well and truly passed. You must rest until then.”

 

Jack muttered under his breath. He was a consummate warrior, having been in the army for over twenty years and the airforce for more than ten. He had traveled the length and breadth of this country several times over. He did not need mothering, from an alien, no less. Rather, he needed to get Daniel safely to Bubastia and without a moment to lose. 

 

“O’Neill. I recognize that expression. Please do not make me to something… drastic… in order to ensure you get the rest you require.”

 

Jack looked at Teal’c and hung his head. “Fine. Tonight. Better to travel at night anyway.” He brushed a hand down Daniel’s back in what he hoped appeared a possessive manner.

 

Daniel stirred, those baby blue eyes blinking open. “J’ck…”

 

Both of Teal’c eyebrows shot up at that. Jack swallowed. “He’s new at this…”

 

“Daniel,” Jack said, leaning over to bring his face very close to the Pharaoh. “We discussed this, remember? You refer to me as ‘master’ in the presence of company.”

 

Daniel woke instantly and looked at him like he was insane. Jack made to explain, when Daniel glanced over at Teal’c and shot off the floor like a rocket. He clung to Jack, trembling. 

 

“Jaffa, Jack!”

 

Jack held Daniel close and tilted the boy’s head until he could look Daniel directly in the eyes. “Daniel. This is Teal’c. He is the leader of the rebel Jaffa at Tarnak, and a friend of mine. He will do us no harm. In fact, he saved us from the storm.”

 

“The storm? Oh yes… I remember…” Daniel trailed off, making no move to separate himself from Jack.

 

“He’s also been kind enough to loan us a camel, so that we may continue our travels this evening.”

 

Daniel stared at Teal’c, taking a moment to compose himself before inclining his head regally. “I will not forget your kindness. Bubastia would have been a long journey without your aid.” 

 

Jack grimaced. 

 

“He is well spoken, for a pleasure slave,” Teal’c said, motioning his wives out of the tent.

 

Daniel balked, but Jack exerted pressure on the small of the Pharaoh’s back and spoke hastily. “He’s been extremely well educated. Unfortunate family tragedy found him on the block. General Hammond took pity and gave him to me, as a reward for service in the field.”

 

Jack could feel the tension and anger practically radiate off of Daniel, surely Teal’c could feel it too, but there was no way he could reveal his lie now—they were in too deep.

 

“He is a most beautiful specimen, O’Neill, and his spirit does you credit. I shall leave you to rest now, and perhaps we can share an evening meal before you go.” Teal’c bowed and swiftly turned to exit. Jack could have sworn he saw amusement glimmer in those charcoal eyes.

 

“Pleasure slave?” Daniel hissed. The Pharaoh spun around and fixed him with a glare that would wither the gardens of Babylonus. 

 

“Great One---”

 

“I? A slave?”

 

Jack heard the crack long before he felt the sting of Daniel’s palm on his cheek. The force of the blow bent him over, and inwardly, Jack was impressed.

 

“I am the Morning and the Evening Star. I bow to no one—man, Jaffa or Goa’uld. That you could insult me in this fashion--”

 

Jack gripped Daniel’s jaw firmly and practically raised the boy off his toes. The Pharaoh’s gaze seared. “Daniel. What do you think would happen to you, if the First Prime of Apophis turns out to be a spy, and he knows that you are the Pharaoh?”

 

Daniel’s nostrils flared, and Jack watched, mesmerized, as his words sunk in. Some of the tension leaked out of the Pharaoh then. “You could not pass me off as one of your men?” he said, his jaw still clenched in Jack’s hand.

 

Jack let go and brought up one of Daniel’s hands. “With skin like this?” He traced a finger down the boy’s palm. “A hand smooth, unused to work? With sandals of spun gold? Not to mention…” Jack trailed off and looked away.

 

“Yes?” Daniel pressed.

 

“Nothing. Believe me when I tell you, no one would believe you were a soldier. It’s going to be hard enough, passing you off as a slave.”

 

“A pleasure slave,” Daniel said, his tone like ice.

 

Jack winced. “It’s the best cover I could come up with on such short circumstances. Forgive me that I could not serve you better, my lord, but I am unused to such exalted company and if I must be brash to keep you alive, I pray you’ll forgive me.” 

 

Daniel softened instantly. Jack would have to remember to use that dulcet tone again. “Now, I think it best for the next few hours, if we lay down and rest, drink plenty of water, and say as little as possible. We have to keep up appearances, so it would be best that you call me master, and I’ll call you Daniel and just, you know, behave as expected.”

 

“You mean… treat you as my servants treat me?” Daniel asked, his eyes wide.

 

Jack nodded. “Sure, you bet.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

Jack took a moment to register the sudden acquiescence. This boy changed moods almost instantaneously. At least he would never get bored in the Pharaoh’s presence. But there came that nagging urge to needle again.

 

“Oh, you think?”

 

Daniel bristled. “It seems simple enough. You command, I obey. Shouldn’t be that hard.”

 

Only on the boy’s pride, Jack thought. “There’s more to it than that. You’re a pleasure slave, and they must be graceful and pleasing to the eye in all that they do. Let’s practice. Bring me water.”

 

Daniel worked his jaw, then turned, looked for the jug, and retrieved it. He put it at Jack’s feet. Jack chuckled. 

 

“Let’s try again. I say to bring me water, and you respond with ‘yes, master’ and then you go and bring the jug, fill a glass, and hold it out for me. You know, as your servants would do, only sexier.” Jack sat on a folded chaise and smiled, perhaps a tad smugly.

 

Daniel huffed, and went to retrieve a chalice. He filled the glass, then turned and sank to his knees before Jack in one fluid movement, eyes demurely lowered, trembling hand offering him the cup. “As you desire… master…” Daniel said in a voice that just dripped with mocking, seductive submission.

 

Jack swallowed, growing instantly hard. He was insane to play this game with the royal steward, especially now, when so much was at stake… The boy peered at him through those lowered lashes, an almost imperceptible smirk on his lips. So, the child taunted him. Jack took the glass, more to buy time than anything else, and sipped, never breaking eye contact as he did so.

 

“Are you pleased, master?” Daniel asked, his eyes narrowing into slits. 

 

“Not yet, slave,” Jack growled under his breath. This was getting out of control… all too rapidly.

 

Daniel inched forward. “How may I be of further service?”

 

Jack could practically feel Daniel’s warm breath on his cock, which now strained painfully, tenting his tunic with obvious desire. Before he realized what he was doing, Jack’s free hand had wrapped around the back of Daniel’s neck, pulling him forward. Amazed that the boy offered no resistance, he traced his thumb against the blush of Daniel’s lower lip. Daniel’s tongue snaked out and tasted, and Jack groaned.

 

“You’ve done this before, I take it,” he whispered low.

 

Daniel shook his head. “I’ve had pleasure slaves before. I’ve never _been_ one…” 

 

Jack took in the flush of Daniel’s cheeks, the dark, dark pupils, and the erratic breath. If anything, Daniel was just as affected by the notion of becoming lovers as he… He traced a finger absently down Daniel’s cheek.

 

“Have you been lonely, little prince?” he wondered aloud.

 

Daniel leaned into the touch slightly. “No one has dared touch me as you have, before.”

 

Jack ran the backs of his fingers across Daniel’s throat, delighting in the shiver he provoked. He could feel the boy’s hammering pulse… it matched the one in his groin. 

 

“By the stars, you are beautiful,” O’Neill whispered. 

 

Daniel ducked his head and Jack couldn’t tell if he were playing the part, or simply didn’t believe him. 

 

“I want to look in your eyes,” Jack demanded gruffly. 

 

Daniel snapped his head up. “What else do you want… master?”

 

It was too much. Jack dropped the cup and surged forward, pushing Daniel to the floor, sealing their mouths together. He bruised Daniel with kisses, long sweeps of his tongue invading the boy’s mouth, biting at his lips, those little moans of his escaping every time Jack nibbled at the corners of his mouth… Daniel’s arms wrapped around him, those long fingers ghosting up his spine, rounding his shoulders.

 

On pure instinct, Jack rolled his hips slightly, groaning as Daniel responded in kind. He insinuated his knee between Daniel’s legs and spread the Pharaoh wide, sighing as Daniel instantly gripped him with those strong thighs. 

 

He kissed Daniel passionately, all but fucking his mouth with his tongue, and Daniel only urged him deeper, lifting up off the floor to feel it more, those slender, delicate hands now pressing their bodies flush, tilting his pelvis up to feel Jack’s every lazy thrust, then panting, panting in his ear and raining kisses along his jaw.

 

Groaning again, Jack held himself up with one hand firmly planted on the floor and used his other to drape Daniel’s leg up across his back, the purchase making both of them moan. Jack ground his erection against Daniel’s, loving that Daniel threw his head back and whined, letting him kiss and suck and lick at that perfect throat… bite the cords of that neck and shoulder… lave at his jaw…

 

Daniel gripped his ass and ground him down, eliciting a growl from deep inside the colonel. He rolled his hips in larger circles, feeling Daniel’s cock rub stiff and insistent against his own… Had to have that mouth again, had to press against those full lips… He cupped Daniel then, pressing the flat of his palm over the boy’s cock, and Daniel cried into his mouth, pressing up off the floor, digging his fingers into the rounded flesh of Jack’s ass, so insistent, starving…

 

Jack sat up a little and watched as Daniel rapidly tethered into a mass of nerves and heat. The boy watched him through his lashes, gripping his arms as Jack circled his hand over Daniel’s aching flesh again… and again… and again… Daniel started shaking, hiccupping in gulps of air.

 

“Want to feel you,” Daniel whispered.

 

The boy came up for another kiss, this time his tongue invading Jack’s mouth, mapping his teeth, the hollows of his cheeks, hungry, demanding, utterly seductive. Jack let go of Daniel’s cock, sinking his weight onto his forearms, now propped on either side of Daniel’s head, letting the boy thread his fingers through Jack’s short hair, letting him slide and hook his legs over Jack’s ass. 

 

Jack sucked on Daniel’s tongue, slowly, obscenely, as he began to thrust harder and with more urgency. Daniel broke the kiss and gasped. 

 

“Daniel…” Jack moaned, burying his face in the crook between the boy’s neck and shoulder. “Daniel…”

 

“Want it… want it…” Daniel became incoherent, undone. He moaned and panted like a whore as Jack lifted up his tunic, exposing his flesh, and then gripped one of his wrists in each hand, trapping him to the floor, and pounded, pounded against the dripping cock between his legs. Daniel laced their fingers together and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a whimper as his orgasm built.

 

“Want… to see… your eyes…” Jack grunted.

 

Daniel looked up at him, broken, remade, licking his lips, biting them, anything to keep from screaming, Jack could tell. Jack pitched the canter of his hips at a slight angle and rolled, screwing their cocks together, and Daniel arched once, gasped, and Jack could feel the sudden flood of warmth against his groin. 

 

He continued to hump Daniel with quick, stabbing strokes against the boy’s slick come. Jack’s lips hovered a breath over Daniel’s, and he stared deeply into the boy’s eyes.

 

“Great One…”

 

The boy smiled knowingly at him then—those azure eyes a window into sated lust and satisfaction. He nodded at Jack and whispered in his ear, “Come, Jack. I command you, come between my legs.”

 

Jack winced as the words washed over him like a caress, and he lowered his head, letting out a groan as Daniel’s hips milked his cock dry. The bliss was in the agonizing moment right before he came, and then his hot, sticky seed spurted onto Daniel’s naked cock, mixing with Daniel’s own spending. He collapsed into Daniel’s arms, gulping in air, bone-weary.

 

Daniel held him quietly, for how long, Jack couldn’t guess. Gathering up his courage, he lifted his head to peer at his thoroughly disheveled Pharaoh. A tender smile graced Daniel’s mouth, and Jack found himself responding with one of his own. He kissed Daniel softly, languidly, simply brushing his mouth back and forth across Daniel’s soft lips. 

 

Jack trailed tiny kisses down Daniel’s body, over the tunic, stopping when his face hovered above the boy’s soaked crotch. Giving Daniel a heated look, he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked up their cooling semen, cleaning the boy’s cock, balls and lush inner thighs with several long, breathy sweeps.

 

Daniel groaned and gripped his hair. “Jack…”

 

He could feel Daniel get slightly hard again against his cheek. “Eager, are we?”

 

Daniel yanked him up sharply, thrusting his tongue into Jack’s mouth, swirling, stroking, smearing their seed around and around… Jack felt himself harden again as well.

 

He swore, and gathered Daniel tighter to him, resting the boy’s head in the crook of his elbow and using his other hand to stroke Daniel’s outer thigh. The boy sighed contentedly and let himself be pet and kissed.

 

Jack heard someone clear their throat just outside the tent. He broke the kiss.

 

“Teal’c?” The man remained outside.

 

“Dinner is prepared. I thought perhaps you and your… slave… would like to share a meal before you depart?”

 

“Slave…” Daniel murmured, withdrawing into himself. 

 

“Yes, thank you, Teal’c. Ah… just be a moment.”

 

The amusement was evident in Teal’c’s voice. “Take as long as you require.”

 

Jack looked down at Daniel’s troubled expression. “Just a meal. We could use the fuel. And then we’ll be on our way. Can you keep up the pretense a while longer, Highness?”

 

Daniel looked doubtful, but nodded.

 

Jack nuzzled his ear. “It isn’t easy on me, either, Great One. Seeing you like this… what it does to me… the things it makes me imagine… doing to you…” Jack bit down on the side of Daniel’s throat, delighting in the way the boy surged into his arms. “You torment me…”

 

Daniel smiled. “Somehow I think you can bare it.” He pushed Jack away. “We best go, so as not to insult your friend.”

 

Jack nodded, rose and offered his hand to Daniel. He pulled the boy up and held him close. “I like the idea of you belonging to me.”

 

Instead of the heated look he had hoped for, Daniel froze a bit, looking away. There wasn’t time to go further into it, Daniel already pulled away, straightening his hair and clothing and making for the flap. 

 

Jack snapped his fingers just as Daniel was about to step outside. “You’re my slave, remember? Behind me,” he said it softly, so that Daniel would not be offended, and also, to cover the hurt and shock in his voice. He cursed himself for speaking so openly before. 

 

Taking a cleansing breath, he strode out of the tent and didn’t bother to see if Daniel followed behind.

 

~*~

 

Daniel frowned. He must have done something wrong, but he couldn’t think what. 

 

For a seemingly simple man, O’Neill--- Jack--- was very complex. Daniel couldn’t read his behavior, and the man’s emotions had been under tight control ever since they met four days ago. Daniel had been surprised at the veracity with which Jack had taken him in the tent—at first the very paragon of devotion and concern, then egging him on about pretending to be his slave, then grinding him into the floor…such an intense expression, so much inexplicable passion igniting between them.Daniel had responded instantly, begged for it even, and the immediacy and urgency of his need frightened him. He was steward Pharaoh. He shouldn’t be so attached, so easily swayed… and so soon…

 

He watched from the corner of his eye as Jack and the Jaffa Teal’c roasted their meat over the fire. Everything about their stance and their movements radiated power and confidence. Not that they were posturing, they were quite relaxed in each other’s presence, but it was clear they had a way of navigating through the world that was so much more sure than Daniel’s stumbling attempts to look secure. Jack and Teal’c were warriors. 

 

And for tonight, he was Jack’s slave.

 

He knelt beside Jack obediently and stared at the fire for long moments, not really paying attention to the conversation. He thought of Samantha and Jacob in Cairo… had word reached them yet of Alexandrios? Did Cairo still stand? How far away was Bubastia now, and would they have to ride much farther? What would become of them—of this… relationship—when they got there? Did Jack want him again? Did Jack think him a wanton man, the way he had teased Jack with the drink, the way he had spread his legs for him so quickly, so ardently…

 

Flashes of sensations assaulted him. The warmth of Jack’s hands, the rough way they gripped, then stroked, then soothed him. Jack’s tongue… so slick and wicked, insidious… the way it trailed their come along the seam of his thigh.

 

Suddenly Jack’s hand was at his back, absently stroking in sure circles. “Are you tired, slave?”

 

Daniel started. “A little, master.” He wondered at how easily the title rolled off his tongue. He leaned into his touch. “Master is kind, but must not think of me…”

 

Daniel saw the spark behind Jack’s gaze and shivered. Perhaps they would make love… no, fuck… perhaps they would fuck again. Perhaps Jack would even take him, part his legs and thrust inside him… make him scream…

 

“It is my responsibility to think of you, Daniel,” Jack said quietly. “That is what it means, to have someone belong to you.”

 

Daniel said nothing, looking down at his hands in his lap. Oh Gods, his kingdom was at war, he was lost in the desert, and if he didn’t reach Bubastia soon, they would both be dead, but all this melted into the background when he realized the biggest danger he faced at this very moment was falling in love with Colonel O’Neill. 

 

Jack tore off a piece of meat and placed it along Daniel’s lips. “Eat,” Jack commanded.

 

Daniel parted his mouth and took the offering, the tip of his tongue caressing Jack’s finger. 

 

“O’Neill, you are an insanely lucky man,” Teal’c said. 

 

“Yes,” Jack agreed, and Daniel smiled a little.

 

“How much for him?”

 

“What?” Jack turned to the Jaffa. “Oh, I don’t know. General Hammond paid for him.”

 

“No. I meant, how much for me to buy him?”

 

Ice-cold water flooded Daniel’s veins. 

 

Jack shifted, exchanging a glance with Daniel. “Teal’c, you have four wives. What do you need a pleasure slave for?”

 

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “For pleasure?”

 

“I’m sorry, my friend, but he’s not for sale. General Hammond would never forgive me.”

 

Neither would he, Daniel thought, grinding his teeth together. 

 

“I see,” Teal’c said. “Are you sure, O’Neill?”

 

Jack’s hand returned to Daniel’s back, rubbing in slow circles. “Very sure.” Jack’s voice was final, deadly.

 

Teal’c bowed. “If you ever change your mind…”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Daniel couldn’t help but smile then, resting his head on Jack’s thigh. Jack’s fingers carded through his hair and he sighed happily. Could life really be this simple? He would be happy to stay here, to belong to… but what a foolish thought. 

 

“Master, the sun is setting. Should we not be on our way?”

 

The fingers began massaging his scalp and Daniel closed his eyes and moaned quietly. 

 

“Soon,” Jack murmured. “Not yet.”

 

“Yes, master,” Daniel whispered. 

 

Teal’c rose. “I shall see to your camel and then I must take down the tent.”

 

Jack’s fingers left him, a little reluctantly, Daniel felt, and he moved as Jack stood up. “I’ll help you, Teal’c. Then we best be on our way.”

 

They broke camp and Teal’c brought forth a large white camel, handing Jack the reigns. The two warriors clasped arms again and exchanged wishes for safe passage.

 

Teal’c bowed slightly to Daniel. “Perhaps we shall meet again under different circumstances.”

 

Daniel inclined his head. “I’d like that. And I thank you… for your most wondrous hospitality, Sir Teal’c. I am sure if our Pharaoh knew he had such a generous ally, he would wish to see you properly rewarded.”

 

Teal’c looked at him with a gleam in his eyes. “When the Goa’uld are defeated and all people of this world and my own are free, I shall have all the reward which I require.”

 

Daniel smiled. Jack made to offer his hand for Daniel to mount, but Daniel quickly took the hand in one of his own and placed it on his shoulder. He held out his own hand for Jack to step upon, as was befitting his station, and waited patiently. Jack took a deep breath and swung his leg over the camel, his other hand tightening the reigns. He easily lifted Daniel to sit before him, positioning him sideways in the saddle as if he were a child, and then he saluted Teal’c.

 

“We’ll meet again, Teal’c,” Jack said, hitching the camel forward.

 

“May that be soon, O’Neill,” Teal’c called after them.

 

They set out over the dunes, now snowy white and lavender in the twilight. 

 

For almost an hour, neither man said anything. Daniel rested his head on Jack’s shoulder and stared at the ascending moon. He was happier in this moment, more comfortable in his own skin, than any other time of his life before coming to Pharaoh Carter’s palace. He sighed and snuggled closer, grateful not to have to act the great ruler, making wise decisions and being perfect all the time. 

 

Jack puffed out his chest a bit and wrapped his hand around Daniel’s waist. Daniel smoothed one hand up and down over Jack’s pectorals, loving the feel of the hard muscle under the soft tunic. Jack kissed his forehead and Daniel closed his eyes, unbelievably happy.

 

For long moments, Jack ran two fingers up and down Daniel’s torso, the touches increasing in pressure minutely. Daniel shifted a bit and Jack’s hand moved lower, those two fingers whispering over Daniel’s awakening erection. Daniel retaliated by gently raking his nails down Jack’s chest.

 

Jack hissed.

 

Daniel chuckled, then gasped slightly when Jack cupped him, the heel of the older mans’ hand rubbing sensuously over the apex of Daniel’s cock. 

 

“Oh,” Daniel sighed, shifting his leg over so that he straddled the camel, his back flush to Jack’s chest. 

 

Jack traced the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue, making pleased little crooning sounds each time Daniel rocked his hips forward. He could feel Jack’s heavy cock press against his buttocks, and Daniel tilted his pelvis forward slightly so that Jack could undulate against the swell of his ass. 

 

“Damn you,” Jack whispered, sucking on his neck, palming him through his clothing. “You’ll make us fall…”

 

“You wont let us.” Daniel lifted his tunic up and placed Jack’s hand on his aching cock, his head resting on Jack’s shoulder as Jack wrapped his fingers around Daniel’s shaft and began pumping him.

 

“You want it?” Jack growled at him, his voice so low and cocky that Daniel actually shivered.

 

“Yes…”

 

“Right here? Like this?” Jack began laving his ear again and Daniel whimpered and writhed.

 

“Yes. Jack. Jack…”

 

“Tell me,” Jack demanded, nuzzling him. 

 

“I want you…” Daniel panted now; he could feel the blush creep up from his chest and onto his cheeks.

 

“Want me how?” Jack’s hand made a tighter tunnel for Daniel to fuck and he seized the opportunity. 

 

“Touch me… Harder…” 

 

“As you command,” Jack whispered, his strokes becoming just short of violent. 

 

Daniel snaked a hand behind him and shaped Jack’s cock through the tunic. Jack groaned loudly and raked his nails up Daniel’s thigh. 

 

“Do you want me, Jack?”

 

“Past bearing,” Jack choked out, his hips canting forward, their mount speeding up slightly. 

 

With great effort, and perhaps mostly because of Jack’s vice-like grip on his hips, Daniel somehow managed to turn completely around and sit on Jack’s lap. He kissed the man then, moaning and whimpering without any regard for modesty, draping his thighs over Jack’s, mashing their hips together.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Daniel whispered, his nails digging half-moons into Jack’s shoulders.

 

Jack’s hands cupped his ass, pushing him roughly forward again and again. “Not… yet… Too soon…”

 

Daniel sucked on Jack’s earlobe, his hands greedy, clawing, raking at the flesh on Jack’s back. “Want to feel you fuck me, Jack…deep inside…”

 

“Fuck…” Jack breathed, gripping Daniel towards him over and over and over, their rhythm wild, hips snapping forward. 

 

Jack sighed and slid a finger into Daniel’s mouth and watched with a dark and terrible longing as Daniel suckled him obscenely. Daniel played it up, feeling sexy and desired and more in control than ever before, bobbing his head back and forth on Jack’s forefinger. Jack pushed the tunic up over his thighs, letting it ride high on his back, and then Daniel could feel a wet finger stroke between the cleft of his cheeks and he blushed, hugging Jack to him, hiding his face in the hollow of Jack’s throat as the older man parted his globes and pushed that digit inside his ass.

 

“Oh,” he moaned in a tiny voice, surging forward.

 

“Great One?”

 

“I want it. I want it,” Daniel said, almost hyperventilating. 

 

Jack worked his finger slowly in and out, continuing to grind their hips together, and Daniel soon relaxed and leaned back into his intimate touch. 

 

“I wish you could see how beautiful you are like this,” Jack said, kissing along his jaw. “Beyond measure…”

 

“Please,” Daniel whined. 

 

Jack pushed his finger all the way inside and then crooked it a little, stroking the nub of pleasure inside Daniel, making him groan and twist and throw his head back, crying, “Jack!”

 

Jack’s eyes were dark slits brimming with lust. “Fuck yourself on me, Daniel,” he commanded, in a voice that brooked no refusals.

 

Daniel did as he was told, using his arms and legs for leverage, pressing his weeping cock on Jack’s belly, then thrusting back on Jack’s finger. Soon Jack added his middle finger and began scissoring them deep up inside and Daniel bit his lip so hard it bled. Jack licked at the droplets hungrily.

 

“Are you going to come?” Jack whispered. 

 

Daniel nodded. 

 

“And if I told you no?”

 

Daniel opened his eyes, pleading. “I would… try… to obey…”

 

Jack kissed him, pumping his cock with one hand, massaging his pleasure center with the other. “Why?”

 

Daniel couldn’t think, let alone speak. Jack’s hands slowed and Daniel frowned, desperately searching for the appropriate response. “Because I….”

 

Jack began slowly jerking his cock now, pulling and pushing his foreskin around the head until the pleasure caused Daniel’s vision to blur. 

 

“Because, Daniel?”

 

“I… want to… belong to you…” Jack kissed him hard then, so hard it hurt, his lungs burned, the hand on his dick pumping him furiously, until he could feel it build in his balls and his orgasm slammed over him, spraying all over Jack’s hand. 

 

Daniel panted and touched his forehead to Jack’s. For a long time Jack let them stay like that.

 

“You?” he asked, wondering what he could do to pleasure the other man.

 

Jack shook his head. “I already finished.”

 

“You did?” Daniel asked, amazed.

 

Jack nodded. “When you asked me to fuck you.” Jack traced Daniel’s lips with his forefinger. “Such a vulgar word from such a pretty mouth.”

 

Daniel smiled. “I know a lot of vulgar words.” He raised Jack’s hand to his mouth and tentatively licked up his own come. It tasted salty and thick, musky, but not pungent. 

 

“Oh do you, Highness?” Jack’s voice sounded husky, his eyes glued to Daniel’s tongue.

 

“Oh yes,” Daniel said between licks. “I’ve spent… most my life studying history… and other languages… So… I have a very… adroit… tongue… hmm tastes good.”

 

Jack groaned. “So I see.” 

 

“I wish I knew what your come tasted like.”

 

Jack sucked in a breath. “You will be the death of me.”

 

Daniel kissed him then, fixing their mouths together, wrapping Jack up in a hug he hoped didn’t convey the desperation that he suddenly felt for this man. But Jack returned his embrace with equal strength, stroking inside his mouth, lazily running his hands up and down Daniel’s back. 

 

“You should rest, Highness. We’ll reach Bubastia sometime tomorrow.”

 

Daniel’s arm and legs felt like lead, but he imagined it couldn’t be very comfortable for Jack to bear the full brunt of his weight, so he twisted again—the beast by now very used to their jerky movements—and Jack cradled him sideways. 

 

“Lean back on me, Great One. Close your eyes and sleep.”

 

“Jack?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can you not call me that when we’re alone together?”

 

Jack kissed his forehead and let him settle onto his shoulder. “Daniel, then” he said, even more reverently than he normally said ‘Great One.’ Jack paused for a long moments and Daniel almost fell asleep.

 

“Rest well, Danny.”

 

Daniel’s smile was beatific, radiant. He loved that Jack had called him that. Anyone else and Daniel would have hated it, but Jack had given him this name, this signal for just between the two of them, and Daniel knew it secretly meant that Jack cared for him… deeply, if he read the tone right.

 

“Jack…” 

 

He closed his eyes and slept.

 

~*~

 

The Pharaoh snuggled into his arms and dozed lightly throughout the night. Jack had been careful not to move too much; his neck felt sore from holding himself upright, but he didn’t care. Daniel had had some very trying days and he needed his rest. Jack liked that the man could sleep soundly with him, liked that his Pharaoh trusted him.

 

He stayed awake the entire night, watching the stars wink out as dawn crept over the dunes. Pausing the camel as they crested a hill, Jack looked down on Bubastis.

 

The City of Bast, Goddess of Cats, spread before them. Everywhere statues, shrines, murals and paintings honored the feline deity, the symbol of hospitality, sexuality and protectiveness.

 

Daniel would like it here, he felt sure. Jack preferred hounds; they were more loyal and easier to read, pack animals, group hunters, extremely hierarchal. Jack was very much like a hound. Daniel, however, was moody, distant, independent, prissy, if truth be told, and extremely enigmatic. Jack likened him easily to a cat. He shook his head; wondering at how unlikely a pair they made, and yet how quickly they had grown close. Yes, Daniel would like it here.

 

“Daniel,” he said softly.

 

Daniel didn’t stir, so Jack nuzzled him gently. “Wake, my lord, we have arrived.”

 

“Huh? Wha…?” Daniel burrowed deeper into Jack’s arms. “Too early.”

 

Jack chuckled. “We have reached the city, Highness.”

 

Daniel cracked open an eye. He glared at Jack, then at the sun, and finally at the city. So, not a morning person, Jack thought. 

 

Daniel rolled his shoulders a bit, and faced front, but Jack wasn’t quite ready to let him go. He pulled Daniel close, nipping his neck and the boy sighed and leaned back. 

 

“Am I to be your pleasure slave until we reach the fortress?” Daniel asked sleepily.

 

Jack took a deep breath, wondering at how Daniel could _still_ smell faintly of water-lilies. “Much as I would like that, Great One, I do not think it necessary. We will reach the fortress almost immediately, and all there will know you as Pharaoh.”

 

“And you as Colonel O’Neill.”

 

Jack said nothing, but he noticed the tension begin to coil in Daniel. He knew the prince looked for some indication as to how he wished to behave once inside the city—whether they should keep their relationship discreet… or continue it at all… And much as Jack would like to tattoo Daniel with hieroglyphs that read ‘Property of Colonel O’Neill’ he didn’t think it would go over well with Pharaoh Jacob Carter or the royal court. Not to mention General Hammond…

 

“It will be good to have a real bath, Great One, and your own bed…” He let his words dangle there, waiting for an invitation into that bed.

 

“It will be even better to have news of Alexandrios and my family.” 

 

Jack could have slapped himself. Of course the boy had greater concerns that his libido. He urged the camel faster, ducking down to pass through the city arch. They quickly wound around the side streets, Jack quite familiar with the intricate alleyways. 

 

Daniel’s attention skirted everywhere at once. 

 

“Highness?” Jack questioned, keeping his voice low.

 

“I have never seen these parts of the city before.” Daniel’s voice held a child-like fascination in it. Of course he had never taken the back streets, Jack realized. If the royal family went anywhere, it was in a huge procession. 

 

“Promise you won’t hold it against me,” Jack said with a grin.

 

Daniel pointed to a kiosk that had just opened for business at the edge of the market square. “Look, Jack!” 

 

Jack saw a small monkey perched on the seller’s shoulder and smiled. Charlie used to be crazy about them. “You like him?” He urged the camel over and nodded greeting to the vendor.

 

“My friend was admiring your pet.” 

 

The vendor bowed and raised his arm, and the monkey jumped right into Daniel’s lap. The boy gave a little start. “Be still,” Jack said quietly, and Daniel went rigid.

 

The monkey pawed at Daniel’s tunic, looking for food, and finding none, glared at Daniel. “I don’t think he likes me very much.”

 

Jack reached over and took a slice of dried banana from the vendor, then handed it to Daniel. “Try now.”

 

Daniel no sooner grasped the fruit, than the monkey had taken it out of his hand and began munching, curling his tail around Daniel’s forearm. The boy laughed, and Jack took a deep breath, chastising himself for being such a sappy sod, but he loved to hear the Pharaoh sound so pleased. 

 

When the monkey finished, it bowed and jumped back to the vendor. “Thank you,” Daniel called over his shoulder as Jack drove them on.

 

He ruffled Daniel’s hair. “Space monkey.”

 

Daniel turned to fix him with a glare, but it held no potency, so Jack just rolled his eyes innocently skyward. “There. Your fortress.”

 

Slabs of brick placed so tightly together you could not slip a hair between them, gathered row after row, column after column, comprising the ancient Carter stronghold of sand, rubble and lime. The outside had been polished into a brilliant reddish-gold, truly opulent. Jack instantly felt better, knowing that Daniel would be safe behind these towering walls, but he was sad their private sojourn had ended so quickly.

 

“I’ve always hated this place,” Daniel murmured. “I’ve hated its necessity.”

 

“I am very glad of it, for my part,” Jack said blandly. They rode up to the gate and the gatekeeper instantly saluted Jack.

 

“Welcome to Bubastia, Colonel O’Neill!” the guards said in perfect unison.

 

Jack tapped the camel’s side until it knelt, then he jumped off and eased Daniel down. “Give this beast the best food and water; see that he has the best stable. He belongs to a friend.”

 

“At once, Colonel,” a young guard said. “Oh! Pharaoh! I didn’t realize…” All the guards prostrated before Daniel, who waved them up almost immediately.

 

Jack realized he’d been holding Daniel’s hand, and he let it drop. “His highness has had a most difficult journey here. We will proceed to the hall. See to the camel.”

 

“Yes, Colonel.”

 

Daniel turned from him then, straightening his shoulders and gracefully walking into the fortress. Jack followed behind, his shoulders tense. The boy went straight to the throne room and waited as his subjects made obeisance. Then Daniel’s gazed zeroed in on a young man—somewhat familiar to Jack—slender, handsome, eyes quick and face honest. Who was he? Oh yes, Major Davis of his capitol division.

 

“Major Davis,” Daniel said, his tone the very essence of gravity. 

 

“Your highness,” Davis said, bowing low.

 

“What news of Alexandrios and my family?”

 

Davis paused, taking a breath. “The city still stands, my lord, but it is occupied by the Goa’uld. Last our messengers reported, Jaffa patrol the streets enforcing a curfew… Your palace is being used by Apophis as a base; his mothership looms overhead. Your libraries…”

 

Daniel stiffened and Jack grimaced in sympathy.

 

“Go on, Major Davis,” Daniel said quietly.

 

“They are being used as an armory…”

 

Daniel nodded. “My people.”

 

“It has been a day since our latest word, but, barring some causalities from the initial attack… they are quarantined to their homes. That is all we know. We believed you dead. No one had seen you leave the palace…”

 

“O’Neill came to my rescue.” Daniel briefly acknowledged his presence but Jack could tell he was in full-Pharaoh mode and so the boy’s gaze snapped back to Davis. Irrational jealousy spiked through Jack for a second.

 

“My family?”

 

Davis straightened. “Safe. In Cairo. Alexandrios and its outlying villas are the only cities thus far occupied. I am very glad you are here, Highness. Your sister has asked for you repeatedly.”

 

“Please send word that I am well immediately.”

 

Davis snapped his fingers and a scribe dashed forward.“Report this news to Pharaoh Carter and the princess Samantha.”

 

Daniel smiled faintly. “You may also send her your word as well,” he said, quite indulgently.

 

Jack raised an eyebrow as Davis did a slow burn, but his eyes shown hopefully. 

 

“Most kind, Highness. Please tell the princess Samantha that I send… my… best wishes for her continued health and happiness. Tell her I will take good care of her little brother.” Davis smiled and Jack tamped down on the urge to punch his teeth out.

 

While it was now clear that Davis harbored some feeling for Daniel’s sister, he still resented the closeness between the Major and his Pharaoh. He resented that they had obviously known each other longer, shared inside jokes, certain understandings, private conversations. Jack never expected to feel so possessive of the boy.

 

Best he get quickly on his way, then. Much fighting awaited in the field, the armies would be expected to find a way to retake Alexandrios, the planes should be assembled, and Jack had his war council to convene.

 

Daniel waved the messenger away and ran a hand through his hair. He started towards the door.

 

Jack bowed. “Great One,” he began, uncertain how to phrase this. “With your benevolent permission, I was hoping to have a brief bath and meal, before I was on my way.”

 

Daniel stopped mid-stride. “On your way to where, O’Neill?”

 

Oh, that tone was far too even to be honestly calm. “To the battlefield?”

 

Cool blue eyes fixed him to the floor. “The battlefield?”

 

“I am a soldier, Highness. There is a war on. It is where I belong.”

 

“You belong where I say you belong,” Daniel bit out.

 

Inwardly Jack cringed, but outwardly he merely lowered his chin to his chest and returned Daniel’s stare. “Your highness, your father appointed me Commander of his armies and airforce several years ago. I cannot command your troops in the lower kingdom, while sitting on a cushion in the upper kingdom.”

 

“Your tone is insolent,” Daniel said softly, licking his lips.

 

“No insolence is intended, Great One,” Jack assured, hoping his eyes conveyed his sincerity. “What would Pharaoh have me do?”

 

Daniel cocked his head to the side, thinking. Jack loved that little crinkle between his eyes, the way that dainty nose scrunched slightly. By the heavens, he had it bad.

 

“Is this fortress entirely secure?” Daniel said suddenly.

 

Jack was taken aback. He looked at Davis. 

 

“There are no spies, if that is what you mean, Highness,” the Major said.

 

“We have spies in Alexandrios, do we not?”

 

“Yes, Highness,” Davis said.

 

Daniel sighed. “Then it stands to reason, Paul, that they could have spies _here_ , as well.”

 

“I suppose so…” Davis trailed off. 

 

“Is this fortress impenetrable?” Daniel asked, his arms folding about him protectively. Jack frowned at the pose.

 

“No fortress is impregnable, Great One,” Jack spoke up, “but this is the best defense short of going all the way to Cairo.”

 

“How many guards are here?” Daniel said, his fingers brushing back and forth over his bicep unconsciously. Jack’s eyes followed the movement.

 

“Two squadrons,” Davis answered. 

 

So, sixty men. Daniel was safe. Jack congratulated himself; and silently thought that his men’s sacrifice had not been in vain. 

 

“What of the city itself?” Daniel asked.

 

Davis blinked. “All patrols are here, my lord, ready to defend you.”

 

“Hm, this will not do,” Daniel said, his thumb and forefinger pressing the bridge of his nose.

 

“You wish me to send for reinforcements, Highness?” Davis asked nervously.

 

“No. I wish you to post ten guards around the palace walls and then let the rest patrol the city, as they were meant to do. It is ludicrous that they all stay within these walls.”

 

“Highness--”

 

“Great One--”

 

They both began to protest but Daniel held up a hand. “My people are my priority. If the Goa’uld make it into this fortress, it won’t matter if I have ten guards or ten hundred. I won’t have panic and lawlessness on my father’s streets. Major Davis, you have your orders. Release the guards.”

 

“But Great One--”

 

“Do not fear, O’Neill, I will be well protected.”

 

Jack quirked an eyebrow and swept his hands around the nearly empty room. “You have some invisible force-field I don’t know about? You can conjure up some Medji to fight against invaders? Better yet, tell me you have one of those Goa’uld teleportation devices stashed away in the basement.”

 

Daniel pouted. “That tone, O’Neill. Am I not your prince?”

 

Jack clamped his lips together and counted to ten. “Great One,” he said between grit teeth. “If not your guards, exactly whom do you propose will protect you?”

 

“You will,” Daniel said breezily. “You are henceforth my royal bodyguard.”

 

Jack’s jaw hit the floor. Davis just glanced back and forth between the men, clearly wanting to side with the Colonel, but staunchly obedient to the Pharaoh.

 

Daniel turned and walked towards the exit. “You will be my shadow, O’Neill, at least until we reach Cairo, of course.” Daniel sauntered out of the room and Jack lurched forward to follow him. Davis trailed behind.

 

“You are going to Cairo, Highness?” Davis called out.

 

“Of course I’m going to Cairo. My father and sister have need of me.”

 

“That is unwise, Great One.” Jack said gravely. “All the royal line in one place. It’s too risky.”

 

Daniel spun around. “Ah, but I am not of royal line. I am adopted and merely a placeholder until Sam is married.” He threw a calculated glance at Davis, who suddenly seemed fascinated by his own sandals.

 

“Perhaps so, Great One,” Jack reasoned, “but the Goa’uld wish to infect you as hosts, and barring that, kill you and all your line and take your throne. Having you all in one place is like bending over and asking to be--”

 

“What Colonel O’Neill is saying, Highness,” Davis interrupted, “is that strategically, it would be unsound.”

 

“Yes,” Daniel murmured. “And O’Neill is renowned for his strategic abilities.”

 

“Indeed,” Davis agreed. Jack stayed silent, worrying over whatever Daniel had planned.

 

“O’Neill, where are your forces stationed?”

 

Jack sighed. “The legions I was commanding were near Alexandrios. I doubt if any remain.”

 

Davis bowed his head respectfully. Perhaps he was not such a bad man, after all. Jack could warm to him, given time. And provided he never touched his Daniel, ever, ever.

 

“And the rest of the armies?”

 

“Placed around  Cairo and the eastern boarder.”

 

“Cairo…” Daniel murmured. “So, you sought to secure me here in Bubastis, and then divide troops between Cairo, of course, and take the rest… for a retaliate assault on Alexandrios?”

 

Jack nodded. Daniel had a sharp mind. He couldn’t hide the truth from the boy.

 

“And you would, I take it, lead the attack on the occupying forces?”

 

“I--”

 

“Yes, you would,” Daniel interrupted. “It would be like you.”

 

Jack shut his mouth because to deny it would be a lie. Strange how quickly Daniel had taken his measure. 

 

“The chances of defeating the Goa’uld without comparable technology are…?”

 

Jack swallowed. “Very slim.”

 

Daniel raised an eyebrow and Jack thought of Teal’c. “Impossible, don’t you mean?”

 

“Why would I send my men to certain death?” Jack responded.

 

Daniel pursed his lips. “You did it just last week, O’Neill.”

 

Jack felt a flare of guilt and anger, and some residue of hope in his chest imploded, but he did his best not to show it.

 

“You would do what you had to, to protect me,” Daniel said very gently. “I am asking you to stay and do that very thing again. At least here, there is not the certainty of death.”

 

Jack fought to control his voice. “My orders were to see you safe to the stronghold. My job is to command your troops. It is my place. Furthermore, General Hammond…”

 

“Who is General and who is Pharaoh?” Daniel boomed, suddenly irate. Jack stared at him. “Do you honor this General before me?”

 

Treasonous ground, there. Jack loved Hammond like a father, but he was loyal first to the crown, of course. “I honor your father before you, Great One, as is law and duty.”

 

“And?”

 

“Pharaoh Carter personally requested that General Hammond send me for the task of seeing you to Bubastis. I have obeyed. Now I must return to the field.”

 

“Clearly my father agrees that you are the best person to protect me. Jack--” Daniel stopped himself, his voice tiny and weary as it had been in the desert last night. “Come with me.”

 

Daniel turned and led Jack and Davis to the baths, stepping behind a screen to disrobe. “Paul, keep a lookout, will you?” Daniel asked tiredly. Davis moved to the door.

 

“What is this about, Great One?”

 

“Jack… In Alexandrios, I received a letter from my sister two days before the attack. In it, she wrote of a great discovery on the plains just outside Cairo. She didn’t go into detail; I’m not sure what was found. But she hinted that it might aid in fighting against the Goa’uld.”

 

“A weapon?” Jack asked, suddenly extremely alert.

 

“I believe so. Something big. The only problem is, the instructions for the weapon are in a language she’s never seen before.”

 

Jack grunted. “In Goa’uld, perhaps?”

 

“Possibly. I’d have to look at it. I’m the linguist, remember?” Daniel peered around the screen and licked his lips, and Jack’s mouth suddenly went dry.

 

“I haven’t forgotten, Great One.”

 

“I had made plans to go to Cairo next week, to see if I couldn’t help with the translation. But then Alexandrios was attacked, I’d had no time to prepare…All my books are lost, and without them…”

 

Jack let his head drop forward. “So you want to go to Cairo for the weapon?”

 

“I do not wish to put the Carters in danger; they have been so kind to me.” Daniel sounded forlorn. “But you said yourself, there is no chance of surviving a war on the Goa’uld without superior technology. If there’s any hope, it’s going to be on Sam’s discovery. So I can’t stay here, Jack. I’m leaving tomorrow. And if I have to throw a royal snit, so be it.”

 

“I see.” 

 

“I’d feel better about it,” Daniel whispered, “if I had you with me. I don’t want to keep you from your duty, but…”

 

“No, you’re right. This is top priority. Teal’c is making his way to join the lower kingdom forces, and he will no doubt make a good leader in my absence. He may even have an advantage, having been Apophis’ First Prime. We’ll just have to trust him. He’ll have more inside information, perhaps he can avoid open warfare. And if you’re going to make any journey beyond these walls, you’re going to do it with me.”

 

Daniel stepped from behind the screen. “Did you hear that, Paul?”

 

Davis didn’t turn around. “Every word, Highness.”

 

“And you will help me?”

 

That did have Davis spinning on his heel. “You need to ask, Highness?” Davis looked at Daniel’s nakedness and spun back around, his ears turning red.

 

Daniel smiled. “Sam will be glad to see you.”

 

Jack smirked as Davis actually blushed further. “And I her…”

 

Daniel took pity on him. “Go and ask the servants to put some fresh fruit and java in my room, I’m famished. I will take a bath. Colonel O’Neill will attend me.”

 

Davis bowed. “I am glad you have come back, Daniel.”

 

Jack clamped his hands together behind his back, lest he tear Davis’ head off. Daniel must have seen it in his face because amusement danced in those deep blue eyes.

 

“Thank you, Paul.” 

 

Davis swiftly exited and Jack targeted Daniel. Daniel stepped completely away from the screen but he didn’t get very far before Jack, raking his eyes up and down the boy’s perfect, succulent, naked body, backed him up against the wall.

 

“Thank you, _Paul_ ” Jack mimicked in a sing-song voice. He slapped both hands along either side of Daniel’s head and leaned in close, his eyes boring holes into Daniel. “Something I should know about?”

 

“My, my,” Daniel said with a tremulous smirk. “You certainly are made easily jealous.”

 

Jack snaked a hand in Daniel’s hair and pulled the boy’s head back, then towered over him, forcing eye contact. “Do I have reason to be?”

 

Daniel groaned, his hands stroking Jack’s arms deftly. “If I say yes, are you going to mark your territory by spinning me around and fucking me up against the wall?”

 

Jack dribbled tiny kisses along Daniel’s chin. “I’m going to fuck you anyway. But I want an answer to my question.”

 

“Fool,” Daniel breathed. “He’s been in love with Sam since we were children. And besides, I told you… I want to belong to you.”

 

Jack held the boy’s gaze, watching the blush tinge his cheeks, his heart melting at the sight. “Danny…”

 

“Jack.” Daniel looked absolutely debauched, simply begging Jack to make good on his promise. 

 

He took the boy’s mouth possessively, pressing him back against the cool tile, tilting his head to feel it more… to claim and dominate and devour…

 

Daniel’s hands pushed him back slightly. “I must know… do you stay out of duty?”

 

Jack frowned. Wasn’t he obviously interested in more than duty here? Did the Pharaoh doubt his desirability? “Wild horses couldn’t drag me away. I want you so badly…”

 

Daniel palmed him roughly, making him close his eyes and grunt. 

 

“How badly?”

 

“Oh,” Jack moaned, his cock filling, fully erect. “Daniel…” His hands mapped every inch of the boy’s smooth skin, until finally Daniel exerted pressure on his shoulders. 

 

Without resistance, Jack went to his knees. 

 

“How badly?” Daniel repeated. 

 

Never breaking eye contact, Jack opened his mouth and swallowed Daniel whole.The Pharaoh’s breathing hitched as he worked the boy’s magnificent prick. He used every trick he’d ever learned in those back alleys and camp follower’s tents, swirling his tongue around the puffy flesh of the head, then padding his teeth with his lips and tongue and bobbing rapidly up and down on Daniel’s shaft. He savored the taste, the pulse of every tiny vein, the throb and swelling of the man’s satin flesh. He massaged Daniel’s balls, then fingered the pucker of his opening, teasing, never actually entering the boy.

 

“Jack…” Daniel moaned above him, his fingers tangling in Jack’s short hair, holding his head still as Daniel’s hips rocked minutely.

 

He rolled the firm globes of Daniel’s ass in circular motions, pulling him deeper in, sucking hard and fast, making his mouth slick and tight and so wonderfully hot. 

 

Daniel was close, his breathing coming in choked gasps. Jack pulled back, tonguing the slit of Daniel’s swollen cock, making a tight fist around the shaft and then jerking the skin there back and forth, back and forth. He stuck his tongue out and rubbed the tip of the boy’s cock rapidly over his tongue, all the while looking up at him as if Daniel was a banquet and Jack had been starving. 

 

The boy flew apart at the seams, doubling over, gripping his shoulders—one hand digging into his wound, but he was too far gone to care—the boy’s cock twitching and then spurting that delicious cream, coating his tongue, trickling onto his chin, ropes and ropes of lust jetting from the boy, and Jack milked him for every drop, until finally Daniel’s knees gave out.

 

Jack caught him as he fell, cradling him close, licking the droplets off his own chin while Daniel caught his breath. The boy looked positively de-boned. 

 

“Did that… feel like… duty to you, Great One?”

 

Daniel cracked a smile. “If only all subjects were as loyal as you.”

 

Jack growled. “I’d have to kill the whole country.”

 

Daniel blinked up at him, then traced his finger tips over Jack’s cheek. “I want a bath.”

 

Jack nodded, and though he was weary and starved and achingly hard, his Pharaoh had given an unspoken request, and so he quickly undressed and carried him to the pool. The water, heated by underground air ducts, felt so good when Jack waded in.

 

Perfume lay on the surface in beads of oil. Lilac and something citrus. It was hot and slick and did nothing to ease Jack’s straining cock. 

 

“Put me down,” Daniel said quietly. 

 

Reluctantly, Jack obeyed. He gasped when Daniel fisted him, pulling slowly on his thick member. He let his head drop to Daniel’s shoulder and watched that slender hand massage him under the warm water.

 

“I want you in me,” Daniel whispered. 

 

Jack forced himself not to come right there. “Danny…”

 

The hand around him tightened and Daniel slid his other arm around Jack’s shoulders and whispered in his ear, as if revealing a precious secret, “I want you to bend me over and spread my legs… I want you to ram that big… thick… hard… cock… deep into my tight ass, O’Neill.” Jack’s vision swum, he couldn’t believe such an innocent-looking boy could talk like the most brazen of whores.

 

Daniel’s eyes glittered like diamonds. “You want that, don’t you Jack? You’re hard for it, aren’t you?” Daniel bit his lip and smoothed his thumb over the tip of Jack’s desire. “Are you going to make your Pharaoh beg, Colonel? All right then. Please… please fuck me.” Daniel kissed him and Jack whimpered, unhinged. “ _Fuck_ me.”

 

He violently shoved Daniel around and over the side of the pool, one hand pressing his head to the tiled floor, the other pulling Daniel’s hips back. He spread the boy’s legs with an insistent knee and then positioned himself. Despite what the Pharaoh had said, Jack was careful, filing the boy slowly but without pause. Daniel’s back arched and convulsed, Jack could feel slight tearing and strain, but he carefully kept going until he was all the way inside. Then he paused, kissing Daniel’s trembling back.

 

Daniel panted against the floor. Jack waited and waited until Daniel’s shoulders relaxed, then he slowly pulled back out. It required terrific self-control because Daniel was incredibly tight and squeezed him so wonderfully, the oil in the water slicking his way, the heat like a furnace around his shaft. He thrust back in and withdrew several times, each time taking a bigger sweep, until Daniel began to moan and rock with him. 

 

He went slowly, every movement designed to seduce, to make Daniel think of nothing but the demands of his sex. Jack dragged every soft sound out of the boy. He peppered that sculpted back with reverent kisses, his hands holding onto Daniel’s biceps as he increased his pace. It was so good, absolute bliss, and Daniel began responding to him, arching his hips back, spreading his legs wider, breathy little gasps escaping with each thrust in. 

 

Daniel’s arms were splayed along the floor; his nails scraped across the tile. Jack planted his feet more firmly and switched angle, thrusting up, hitting the sweet spot, and Daniel cried out. The boy rolled his hips clockwise, so Jack moved counterclockwise, effectively screwing him, his balls tapping against the swell of Daniel’s mounds, sweat dripping down the side of his face as Daniel slapped the floor. 

 

He pinched Daniel’s nipples and smiled when the boy ground out, “Yes,” rather sharply. Jack did it again, rolling the nubs of flesh between his fingers, then pulling on them just a tad. He raked his nails down Daniel’s abdomen and then trapped Daniel’s cock between his hand and Daniel’s belly. He rubbed in maddening circles, worrying Daniel’s earlobe between his teeth, his cock driving into the boy’s ass with abandon.

 

“Oh, Jack,” Daniel choked, arching back into his embrace. “Jack, I’m going to…”

 

Jack pressed down on Daniel’s member, tattooing his hips forward, self-control evaporating….lifting Daniel out of the water with every thrust… Until he was amazed when they both came together, Daniel’s ass clenching around him, Daniel’s come shooting out into the pool. He fell on top of the younger man, who melted halfway onto the floor, halfway against the rim of the bath. Jack couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, his mind scattered to the ends of the universe. 

 

His prick softened and shifted to withdraw from Daniel, then gathered the boy in his arms and brought them both down, neck-high, into the water.

 

They kissed lazily, Daniel’s nails tracing random patterns over the back of Jack’s neck, up into his hair. This went beyond lust, beyond affection, beyond every passion he’d known before. The boy was more addictive than flying. Jack hung the moon and the stars by Daniel now, unable to give up even the most insignificant amount of contact, pressing their bodies close, both of them trembling ridiculously. 

 

“Danny…” The words ‘I love you’ on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t get them out. He could barely register his own body, fatigue and sated lust clouding his mind.

 

“Bed,” Daniel grumbled. 

 

“Where is it?” Somehow, Jack found the last vestiges of his strength and navigated them to the adjacent chamber. They tumbled, naked and damp, between the rich sheets, Daniel melding himself to Jack’s body, Jack’s hands clasped in Daniel’s hair. 

 

“J’ck…” 

 

Jack struggled to open his eyes, but he couldn’t. “Hm?”

 

“Thank you for saving me,” Daniel said into the darkness.

 

Jack brushed his lips over Daniel’s forehead. “Mine.”

 

“My life started the day I met you. You were in my stars.”

 

Say it, O’Neill, he thought. Tell him you love him. “Danny…”

 

The boy kissed his neck and pulled the covers over them both. Darkness pulled Jack down fast, his heart rate slowing, the faint puff of Daniel’s breath across his chest the last thing he felt before succumbing to fatigue.

 

~*~

 

Offending sunlight streamed through his curtains, a gentle breeze stirring the drapes so that they made a swishing sound against the floor. The swishing grated on his nerves. To be awoken at this hour—ungodly. If he could drag his drapes out into the orator’s square and have them executed, he would.

 

“Finally awake?” a deep voice grumbled from across the room.

 

With supreme effort, Daniel blinked open his eyes. 

 

There at the table sat Jack, lounging in a chair, his bare feet propped up, scrolls of papyrus on his lap and tabletop. He looked like he had been awake for a while. Daniel squinted, smiled, then burrowed back into the pillows.

 

“I know you must be tired,” Jack said softly, “but if you want to leave for Cairo tomorrow, there are preparations to be made.”

 

Daniel’s mind switched on, thoughts already galloping towards Sam and Jacob and their urgent discovery. “Need books.”

 

“Here, this first.”

 

A delicious, heavenly aroma reached Daniel. He sat up, sniffing, realizing Jack had managed to procure some java and now held a steaming cup of it under his nose. 

 

“You’re too good to me,” he mumbled.

 

Jack chuckled. “Paul warned me what you were like in the mornings without it.”

 

Daniel sipped, enjoying the warmth as it coursed down his throat. “Paul? You’re calling him Paul, now?” 

 

Jack blinked.

 

“Is there something I should know about?” Daniel teased, well, half-teased, jealousy and general grumpiness battling for dominance over his fatigue. 

 

A slow, predatory smile crept over Jack’s face and Daniel could only stare, feeling himself harden as he remembered the events of last night. 

 

“Your highness… What ever gave you such an idea?” Jack went back to the table, grabbed a handful of sugared dates from a golden bowl, and slowly padded back to the bed. He popped a few in his mouth, then held one out to Daniel.

 

Daniel leaned forward to take a bite, but Jack kept pulling it away, until Daniel sat fully upright, straining, trying hard not to laugh. Jack put the fruit in his mouth and leaned down, and Daniel let his gaze smolder a bit, then ate from Jack’s lips. The date was sticky and sweet, syrup coating their mouths as Jack kissed him deeply, and Daniel moaned. 

 

Jack sat down on the bed next to Daniel and ran his hands up and down Daniel’s arms. “How do you feel today, Daniel?”

 

He ducked, suddenly shy. “I love hearing you call my name.” 

 

Jack kissed his forehead. “I love saying it.”

 

It was as close to a declaration as either of them had come, and Daniel opened his mouth to say more, but Jack had already straightened and gone back to the table. 

 

“How long have you been up?” he asked instead.

 

“A little before dawn,” Jack said over his shoulder. 

 

“What have you been doing?” 

 

Jack sorted through the papers. “I did a sweep of the fortress, checked the armory. Spoke with Paul… Major Davis, if you will… and then went through my correspondence. You may have succeeded in keeping me off the battlefield, but I still must keep abreast of the developments and give orders accordingly. Plus George needs to know I’m still alive.” 

 

“George?” Daniel said, his gut wrenching.

 

“General Hammond. George Hammond.” Jack grinned, realizing Daniel had been worried about a rival for his affection.

 

Daniel sighed. “Are you angry that I asked you to stay? Surely Paul would be a suitable guard if you must--”

 

“No.” Jack put his fists on his hips, papers still clutched in them, looking every bit the worried matron. “I told you, you travel, it’s with me. At least until I get orders otherwise.”

 

Daniel inclined his head and finished his coffee. “More?”

 

Jack smirked. “You want more, get out of bed and come and get it.”

 

Daniel pursed his lips, but Jack didn’t budge, so he put the cup on the nightstand, pulled back the covers—secretly pleased when Jack’s eyes drank in the sight of his naked body—and then he actually _slithered_ to the floor, crawling slowly on his hands and knees, all the while knowing exactly what he was doing to his lover.

 

Jack dropped the papers, his mouth hanging open. Another minute and Daniel would have his tongue wagging. Daniel made his way to Jack’s feet and nuzzled Jack’s inner thigh, grinning when the older man swallowed hard. “More?” he whispered.

 

“Take what you wish,” Jack said, his voice like crushed gravel. “It’s all yours anyway.”

 

Daniel mouthed the older man’s cock, feeling its heat and hardness through the tunic. Jack’s hands cradled his head as Daniel rubbed his lips across Jack’s prick. Daniel clasped his hands behind his back, staring up at Jack, noting the spike of lust as he looked down at Daniel… submissive and restrained. Truth be told, Daniel liked the idea as well. He laved his tongue over Jack’s hardness, watching the older man’s head tilt back.

 

Just then, a knock rattled the door. Jack jumped, his hand instinctively going to the blade on his belt. 

 

“Who is it?” Jack asked, as Daniel got up and slipped into a robe draped on the bed.

 

“Major Davis, sir,” Paul said through the door. “I can come back…?”

 

Jack gave Daniel an apologetic look. “We do need to prepare for the journey.”

 

“Come,” Daniel commanded, smiling as Jack closed his eyes.

 

Paul entered and bowed. “Good morning, Highness, Colonel.”

 

Daniel motioned Paul to sit, trying to hide his sudden awkwardness. “O’Neill tells me we have preparations to make before going to Cairo. Are we traveling by camel train this time or…”

 

“Well, your highness, we may not have to. I mean, we have an accomplished pilot here…” Paul looked at Jack from the corner of his eye.

 

Jack snorted. “I didn’t see any biplanes in the yard. Just what is it you’ve got to fly?”

 

Paul took a deep breath. “One of the recovered death gliders. We have it concealed in the north stables. Rumor reached the capitol pretty quickly that you learned how to fly one, so I figured...”

 

“You figured wrong,” Jack said, slipping into his sandals. Daniel frowned, wondering at Jack’s suddenly frosty behavior.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Major, you’re asking me to take the steward of the throne on a joyride in an enemy ship—which may or may not have a tracking device to pinpoint its exact location—not to mention, I’ve only flown one once, and couldn’t handle the controls without Teal’c’s instructions.”

 

“But Jack,” Daniel began, stopping at the look on Paul’s face at hearing him use Jack’s given name. He didn’t think Paul would say anything, Paul had always known he preferred men to women, but they would have to be more careful in outside company, Daniel silently told himself. He wasn’t even aware he’d been addressing Jack informally.

 

“Great One?”

 

“It would be a lot faster, and so much easier… And there would be so many less entanglements if you would take the glider. I trust you, Jack.” Daniel let that trust show in his eyes.

 

“And I thank you for that, Highness. But I know me, and _I_ don’t trust me that much.”

 

“But, sir…” Paul tried, but Jack just held up a hand. 

 

“Davis,” Jack warned.

 

“With respect, sir, the glider provides a better tactical advantage too. The ship is armed and you can protect Daniel if you have to.”

 

Jack considered this, gathering up his papers. “The craft is small. I could fit myself and Pharaoh, and maybe you, but no guards of any kind.”

 

“There are plenty of guards in Cairo,” Daniel said, getting excited about the idea of boarding a ship. “The journey would only take a few hours.”

 

Warm brown eyes assessed him. “I’ll think about it.”

 

Daniel could order it to be done, but somehow, he knew that if Jack felt it posed too big a threat, his orders would be as consequential as the wind ordering a mountain to move. He would never admit it, but the fact that Jack might be willing to disobey an order—even commit treason—to protect him, made him feel… well, very special. 

 

“I bow to your military wisdom, O’Neill,” Daniel said.

 

“Right now my, ah, military wisdom, says to be sure to stock up on provisions—food, water, supplies, in case of emergency. Get whatever books you need, Highness, and I’ll see to the men here. Leave instructions in case the Goa’uld turn up looking for you.”

 

“Books?” Paul asked politely.

 

“Sam found something,” Daniel informed, wrenching his gaze from Jack. “It could be important, but it needs translating.”

 

“I thought your books were at Alexandrios?” 

 

Daniel sighed, fighting back depression. “Most of them are. I have a few in this library, more in Cairo. I hope it will be enough.”

 

“Is there someone I can send for? Someone who might have the knowledge? Or be able to bring you what you need?” Jack asked quickly.

 

“You mean, like a spy in Alexandrios?”

 

Jack nodded. 

 

Daniel cocked his head. “You know of any?”

 

The older man smiled patiently. “I know of all of them. They’re all mine.”

 

Paul cleared his throat.

 

“Well, they’re all yours,” Jack amended. “But they serve under me. How else do you think I got to you so quickly?”

 

Daniel considered. “Perhaps you could send word to one of them. If they can access the Goa’uld armory and bring back a few volumes…”

 

Jack stepped forward. “You’ll have to write the message in code. Can’t chance the Goa’uld knowing whatever it is your asking for.”

 

“Code?” Daniel’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“I may be a soldier, Highness, but I am not a total blithering idiot. I know how to write in code, and how to fly a glider, and sometimes I can even tie my sandals all by myself.”

 

Daniel let the sarcasm slide, it would be pointless to try and hammer the tendency out of Jack anyway. “Very well.” He went to the table and scribbled the titles of a few important scrolls. “These are the ones I need, if they are still there. Please code it, and send someone right away.”

 

Jack took the paper and handed it to Davis. “Babel, script, base seven.” 

 

Davis nodded. “I’ll see to it personally.”

 

“Good man.”

 

Daniel smiled to himself. Jack seemed extremely comfortable with giving orders; he would have made an excellent Pharaoh. 

 

“Before you do that, Paul, I was wondering if you could show O’Neill the glider? It may help him make up his mind.” Daniel gathered the robe more tightly around him. 

 

Paul bowed. “As you wish.”

 

“Thank you. And send a servant to help me dress.”

 

Jack smirked, his expression clearly stating what he thought of that idea. Both men made for the door. Jack turned back and Daniel caught the promise in those eyes. 

 

~*~

 

Several hours later, Jack had examined every inch of the glider. He knew he could fly it; the very idea made him a little twitchy with anticipation. Daniel had spent the day going through his library and writing letters to various royal officials and neighboring allies, requesting aid, no doubt. 

 

Around lunchtime a servant informed Jack that the Pharaoh requested his presence to sup. Jack sighed, booting down the navigation computer, and then made his way to the dining hall.

 

Daniel sat at the head of the table, Davis to his left, and a few other courtiers taking up seats further down. The place of honor had been saved for him. Jack bowed and sat, watching Daniel leaf through his scrolls as a serving girl filled his plate with roasted fowl.

 

“Have you reached a decision concerning the glider, O’Neill?” Daniel asked, absently motioning everyone to begin eating.

 

“Looks good. Ready to go. I can only hope it’s not rigged with a sensory device that can tell we’re not Goa’uld and blow us all to smithereens.” He smiled, but Daniel and Paul weren’t laughing.

 

“Perhaps camel train would be best,” Davis murmured. Jack broke a loaf of bread.

 

A messenger raced into the dining hall, bent over with exhaustion. “Beloved Pharaoh…”

 

Daniel and Paul stood. 

 

“Your excellent sister sends word… Cairo is under attack.”

 

The expression on Daniel’s face made Jack’s blood run cold. Agony, pure and simple. Daniel didn’t say a word, just gathered his scrolls, looked at Jack and headed for the stables.

 

Jack and Paul jogged to keep up with him. 

 

“Great One?” Jack knew he wasn’t going to like this. “What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing, O’Neill?”

 

“It looks like you’re going to board that glider. What I can’t figure out is why.”

 

“You can’t be that simple,” Daniel snapped. “To save my father and sister, of course.”

 

Jack looked at Davis, but the man seemed just as determined to go jaunting off to rescue the princess as well. 

 

Jack’s patience rapidly evaporated. “Hold up a moment, you highness. Bad idea. Can anyone else see that this is a bad idea? Cairo is under _attack_ and you want me to take you, a _known target_ , into the line of fire? Are you… crazy?” 

 

Daniel got right up in his face. “Does this contraption have guns?”

 

“Yeah. Nice big ones,” Jack retorted.

 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Then we can use them to fire on the enemy, can’t we, Colonel?”

 

Jack folded his arms. “Assuming the enemy consists of ground infantry and not an entire squadron of death gliders.

 

Daniel forced out a harsh breath. “Jack. Everything I care about is in that city. Now I’m going. Paul can fly this thing if he has to.”

 

Paul paled but set his jaw. “I’ve had some training.”

 

“You’re little more than a diplomat, Davis; you’ll get yourselves killed.” Jack started to see red.

 

“Then help us, Jack.” Daniel stepped closer. “Look. We’re not leaving Sam behind, understand?”

 

Yes, Jack did. That was one of his own rules—never leave anyone behind. Up until a week ago, it was a rule he never, ever violated. He sighed.

 

“Either you can help us, or you can go back to your armies in the south. But don’t get in our way, O’Neill,” Daniel said heatedly. “You’ve yet to see me determined.”

 

Jack looked hard at Daniel and knew he’d lost this round. “For crying out loud.” He threw up his hands and opened the docking plank. “After you, your _royal pain in the ass_.”

 

Daniel blinked and then he and Davis walked up the ramp.

 

“Is he always this disrespectful?” Daniel asked Davis.

 

The Major hedged. “Well, he does have a bit of a reputation as a snark…”

 

Jack boarded and punched the door shut. “Listen, children. You’re on my ship now, and that means for the duration of the flight, you’re under my command, so listen well. Sit in that chair.” He pointed Daniel to the chair behind the cockpit. “Strap in tight. Davis you take navigator, I’ll take pilot.” 

 

Davis plopped into the right chair and smoothed his hands over the controls. “Sweet.”

 

Jack nodded. “Just don’t press the wrong button and get us all killed.” He shrugged. “No pressure.”

 

Daniel remained quiet but Jack could feel the curiosity coming off him in waves. He seemed fascinated with everything—the dials and controls, the visor screens, the seats… most especially in the way Jack behaved. He acted differently when in command, he knew. He had treated Daniel with kid gloves, but they were about to head into battle now, and Jack let everything in him but the warrior melt away. 

 

“This is way more advanced than our biplanes,” Davis murmured.

 

“You think?” Jack switched on the computer and let the ship boot up. “I plugged in the coordinates already. You ready back there?”

 

Daniel nodded.

 

“Hang on.” Jack gripped the throttle and initiated takeoff.

 

For the next two hours as they made their way to Cairo, he opened the glider up and practiced some maneuvers. He could swoop, loop, fire and figured out how to power the shields. The rest he would have to learn as it came, there wasn’t any time to lose.

 

They were approaching Cairo fast; from their elevated position Jack could see the city clearly. He brought them lower and peered over at Daniel, who looked slightly green around the eyes, but otherwise fine.

 

“This could get messy.” Jack held his gaze. “But I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

Daniel smiled. “I know that, Jack.”

 

Jack turned back around, ignoring the curious look Davis sent his way.

 

“Keep an eye on your screens, watch our six, Major,” he grumbled.

 

“Watching screens and six, sir,” Davis repeated. 

 

Good, Davis was at least competent. Jack powered up the guns and swung in low. 

 

Centuries of Jaffa surrounded the main temple. They had three ground cannons and short-range staff weapons. No gliders. Clearly, the Goa’uld didn’t expect them to have anything advanced. Their underestimation would cost them dearly.

 

“Fire at will, Major.”

 

“Firing at will, sir.”

 

Jack uncapped the stick and let her rip. Lazer-beams sliced out of the guns, cutting into the clusters of troops like a heated scalpel. Jack stuck his tongue between his teeth and concentrated, sweeping random cross sections in the sky, trying to avoid the ion cannons. 

 

In five minutes most of the Jaffa warriors were scattered or dead. Jack briefly wondered how his own infantry had managed to hold up under Apophis’ gliders last week. They must have been sliced to ribbons. Damn, those were good men. He missed them. Eyes narrowing, Jack sent wave after wave of firepower raining down into the city, wiping out as many Jaffa as possible.

 

He barely noticed when Davis rotated his stick and took out one of the cannons closest to the temple.

 

“Nice shot,” Jack admitted.

 

“Take her past horizon and I think I can get the second one.”

 

“Roger.” Jack slammed them hard left and down, spinning slightly to avoid fire. “You got it?”

 

“I’m on it!” Davis tapped the controls and sent another stream at the second cannon. It exploded with an extremely satisfying boom.

 

Jack patted Davis’ shoulder. “Good lad!”

 

Davis smiled, but quickly paled. “Sir?”

 

“Bad news?” Jack tensed, wishing he could take a minute to check on Daniel.

 

“According to this, we’ve been locked.”

 

“Fuck,” Jack swore under his breath. “I’ll twist, see if we can’t shake it.”

 

The glider spiraled up, then down, going into a tailspin. 

 

“Oh, Gods,” Daniel groaned behind them. Jack had to shut the young man out of the edge of his consciousness or he knew he’d lose it completely.

 

“Pull up on the throttle Davis, when I say so.”

 

“Pulling up on orders, sir.”

 

Jack took a deep breath. “Do it.”

 

Davis ripped the stick up, barely evening them out, when a shockwave pulsed into them, making everything, including Jack’s teeth, rattle.

 

“Tell me that wasn’t what I though it was?” he barked.

 

“Direct hit, sir. Shields thirty percent compromised. Forty and decreasing… Sir…” Davis modulated the screens.

 

Jack pressed his lips into a thin line. “Fine. You want to play, I’ll take the game to you.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Jack?” Daniel worried.

 

Jack pulled a one-eighty and headed straight for the canon. 

 

“Sir, they’ve got us locked!”

 

“Get more power to the shields, Major.”

 

“Sir---”

 

Another wave rocked the ship, this time the lights went out. “Damage report?” Jack ground out.

 

“Sir, the computer is…. Sir, the mainframe has no joy.” 

 

“Going to manual.” Jack placed both hands on the red globes as Teal’c had instructed him.

 

“We’ve got no joy!” Davis repeated. “How are we going to fire?”

 

“We’re not going to fire, Major.”

 

A strained silence filled the cabin and Jack could feel Daniel’s eyes bore into the back of his head. “The only chance the Jaffa have of holding Cairo is with that cannon. We’ve got to take it out.”

 

“Oh Gods,” Daniel whispered.

 

“What are you doing?” Davis turned in his chair. “What’s he doing?”

 

“I think he’s going to crash us.” Daniel gripped the arms of his seat.

 

“SIR?”

 

Jack looped and repositioned them, the target dead ahead. “If for some reason I don’t survive this, Davis, you know what you have to do.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Let me hear you say it, Major.”

 

“Protect Daniel, sir.”

 

“Damn right.” Jack nodded and pushed the globes forward.

 

“Jack, isn’t there any other way?” Daniel’s voice held a note of panic.

 

“You’re in the safest part of the ship, Daniel, just hang on.”

 

“But you---”

 

The wingtips of the glider scraped along the cannon—an amazing bit of navigation on his part, if Jack did say so himself—effectively dismantling the nozzle and booster seat of the weapon. But it also twirled them around like a toy top, the globes going ballistic in Jack’s hands. He did his best to keep the glider airborne, guiding them to the temple gardens, before they slammed down with a screech.

 

The windshield shattered. Jack closed his eyes as bits of glass exploded around them. His chest impacted with the control panel, knocking all breath out of him. He heard Davis grunt, but Daniel remained silent. They slid along the scorched earth for a few moments, and then stopped. 

 

It hurt. A lot.

 

For a while, nobody moved. Then Jack could hear Davis unhook his straps and stand up. “Colonel?”

 

“Daniel… alright?” Jack whispered. 

 

“I’m here.” Daniel stood beside him; he thought he could feel the boy’s hands on his arm.

 

Jack smiled and opened his eyes. “Hurt?”

 

Daniel shook his head. “Just a few bruises. You?”

 

Jack grunted. 

 

“Let me help you. Paul!” 

 

Davis and Daniel peeled away some of the cockpit debris and removed the rounded controls from Jack’s lap. It was a lot easier to breathe after that. His shoulder throbbed in warning but the rest of him just ached.

 

“The cannon?” he asked Davis as Daniel checked him over for wounds.

 

Davis beamed. “We got it. And you already took out most of the Jaffa. We’re good. For now.”

 

“Good… work… Ow.” Daniel pressed on his ribs, some of which Jack was now certain were cracked. 

 

“Jack?”

 

Jack patted Daniel’s forearms and shifted out of his seat. He stood on shaky legs. “I’m all right, Daniel. See? I’m all right.”

 

“You stupid son of a bitch,” Daniel whispered, locking his arms around Jack and seizing his mouth in a kiss.

 

Jack had no recourse; Daniel’s assault was complete and Jack didn’t even think of resisting. He kissed Daniel back, sucking on the boy’s lower lip, gripping him close… until he remembered Davis.

 

He broke away and fixed the other soldier with a wary glance.

 

Davis smiled and looked away. “We should get out of here. Before it… blows up or something…”

 

Jack nodded. “Good thinking.”

 

He leaned on Daniel. Not because he needed to, of course, but because Daniel had been badly shaken and would want the contact. He draped an arm around Daniel’s shoulders and limped down the plank.

 

“Well, look at that. I managed to land us in the backyard.”

 

The hatch opened and bright sunlight filled the broken cargo bay. Jack and Daniel stepped out, followed by Davis.

 

“Daniel!” a woman called. Jack squinted to make her out.

 

Beautiful. Short blonde hair, so unlike Daniel’s soft brown locks. Her smile radiated warmth. Her eyes were intelligent. Jack looked at her, feeling slightly intimidated for some reason. Who was this woman and why was she acting so familiar with his Daniel?

 

Daniel sighed happily beside him. “Sam.”

 

Jack disengaged from Daniel and watched as Daniel and Sam hugged each other hard, Daniel lifting Sam off the ground slightly, her legs dangling for a moment. She laughed. Jack smiled despite himself. 

 

“God’s, Daniel, what an entrance! We were so worried we’d lost you!” Sam’s eyes watered but she didn’t cry. 

 

“I sent word…”

 

“It’s been days and days. The roads have been cut off by the Goa’uld army. Dad and I thought…” Sam’s breathing hitched and she crushed Daniel to her again. “You have a nasty habit of getting yourself in trouble, Daniel Jackson!”

 

Daniel squeezed her tight, then turned them around. “Thankfully, I have someone to keep me out of trouble from now on. Sam, this is Colonel Jack O’Neill. He saved me at Alexandrios and flew us all the way from Bubastis.”

 

“Colonel,” the princess acknowledged, and Jack bowed in her general direction, wincing for his poor ribs. He was still sore. “All of Cairo owes you their thanks. We couldn’t hold off the Jaffa anymore, not with those cannons. I hope at least one of them is relatively intact, I’d kill to study it.”

 

Jack raised his eyebrows at Daniel. “Study?”

 

“My sister has a knack with the scientific arts,” Daniel said, his tone teasing her.

 

“Well,” Sam said, rubbing Daniel’s back. “Let’s get inside. Dad’s been anxious to see you. And I want to show you what we found.”

 

They made to exit, when Major Davis quietly cleared his throat. “Greetings, Princess.”

 

Sam stopped, turned, her eyes going wide. “Paul?”

 

Davis smiled and bowed. Sam took a moment and then rushed forward, stopping just short of hugging the man. Jack watched Davis stand there awkwardly. It was obvious they both wanted to embrace, but clearly weren’t going to indulge.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I… ah….” Jack wondered if Davis would tell her he came specifically for her? “Well, we heard about Cairo being under attack, so I helped Colonel O’Neill pilot the glider. It’s damaged, by the way. But I’m sure we can fix it, together.”

 

“Don’t let him fool you, Sam,” Daniel said. “He didn’t come to pilot anything. He came to your rescue, and don’t let him live it down for a minute.”

 

“Daniel,” Davis grumbled. 

 

Sam put her hand on Davis’ arm and Jack suddenly realized how rarely the royal family ever touched people, and when he thought on how many times Daniel and he had physical contact on any given day… 

 

Davis raised her hand to his lips before linking it in his arm. “How fares your father, Princess?”

 

Sam smirked. “Tough and gritty as ever. He’s turned the temple into command central. Come see. And Paul, remember when we were little we used to take baths together? I think, unofficially, you can call me by name.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“As you wish, Samantha.”

 

Oh boy, if Jack sounded half as besotted when he called the Pharaoh ‘Danny,’ he was going to be sick. But as they made their way into the temple, Jack took a good look at Princess Carter and the steward Pharaoh. They were both winning creatures—attractive but completely unaware of it, intelligent, quick, earnest, caring. He wanted to protect them both, fiercely, possessively. On some primal level, Jack thought of them as _his_ and Davis too, by extension. 

 

Sam and Davis walked ahead, babbling about the glider. 

 

Daniel brushed against him. “Are you all right, Jack?”

 

“Yes, Great One. A little tired. It’s been a long day.” 

 

“You were injured. And you were up early.”

 

Jack nodded. He had watched Daniel sleep. The memory made his chest warm.

 

“Perhaps you should go to bed early tonight, then.” No mistaking the twinkle in Daniel’s eye.

 

“I think I may have to,” Jack murmured. 

 

They entered the great hall and Jack paused to see so many people crowded around the throne. Jacob Carter commanded a true audience. The Grand Pharaoh stood beside a table, poring over strategic maps. The man’s piercing gaze zeroed in on Daniel and he strode forward, embracing the boy.

 

“Glad to have you home, Daniel.”

 

“Thank you, father.” Daniel returned the hug sheepishly; clearly these two did not display affection often.

 

Sam stepped forward. “Dad, you know Major Davis, and this is Colonel O’Neill.”

 

Jack bowed low and waited for Jacob to wave him up. 

 

“Don’t I know you?” Jacob prodded. “Didn’t I decorate you for something?”

 

Jack grimaced. “Yes, Grand Pharaoh. During the storm wars.”

 

“Ah yes. I remember. You were captured. Orchestrated the escape of your entire team. Grace under pressure, the medal said, I believe.”

 

Jack ignored Daniel’s curious stare. He shrugged. “Just lucky, Grand Pharaoh.” His chest hurt, breathing hurt.

 

“And your luck must have held out, for you’ve managed to bring Daniel safely to me. I’d recommend you for promotion, but George says you turn the offers down every time. Why is that?”

 

“I…” Damn, he didn’t want to talk about himself. Plus, Daniel hung on every word. “General Hammond is like a father to me, most Grand Pharaoh. If I were to advance…”

 

Jacob raised an eyebrow. “Then Hammond would retire,” the Pharaoh finished for him. “So you turn everything down until George decides he’s ready to let go.”

 

Jack looked at the floor and nodded. 

 

“He means a lot to you, son?” Jacob’s voice grew soft.

 

“He’s practically family, sir, and that goes a long way with me.”

 

“I see. Well, he’s practically family to me, too, so I guess that makes us fast friends. George and I went on many campaigns together, back in the old days.”

 

“I’d love to hear the stories sometime, Grand Pharaoh,” Jack said with a smile.

 

Sam groaned. “Later. Right now, we should show Daniel what we found.”

 

“And see to Jack’s wounds,” Daniel piped up.

 

“Is it safe to leave the temple yet?” Jacob asked, looking to the windows.

 

Jack cleared his throat. “Major Davis wiped out the infantry and destroyed the cannons with that spare death glider, Grand Pharaoh. Your city is safe because of him.”

 

Davis began to protest. “Colonel O’Neill--”

 

“Oh, I might have had a hand in helping, but mostly sir, it was all him. Quite frankly, I’d like to recommend _him_ for promotion.”

 

Jack and Daniel smiled at each other. Score. He was going to get so very lucky tonight.

 

Jacob looked Davis up and down. “He’s still young.”

 

“Dad,” Sam complained. “We’re all fully grown.”

 

Jacob chuckled. “I just can’t help looking at you and seeing the toddlers I raised. If you’re mother were here… But of course, you’re right. I shall think on it, Major Davis, and see if something can’t be arranged.”

 

Davis imitated a beached fish, his mouth opening and closing.

 

“Long overdue if you ask me,” Daniel said warmly, “but what is it you wanted to show me?”

 

Jacob turned back to his adopted son. “Ah yes, the Stargate.”

 

“Stargate?” Daniel asked. 

 

This device sounded complicated. Jack had a sudden feeling of dread. 

 

He trailed behind everyone, his ribs protesting, not that he would ever let on. Jacob led them down several staircases until they were deep in the bowels of the temple. They stepped into a large room and Jacob turned on the lights.

 

In the center of the room stood a large metal ring with strange glyphs etched into its side. Jack stared at it, the hairs creeping up on the back of his neck, as if recognizing something from a distant dream. He shook his head.

 

Daniel practically combusted with glee. The steward Pharaoh ran up to the ring with no regard for his own safety, running his hands over it lovingly, caressing, sending heat into Jack’s groin, which was the last thing he needed in present company, watching the boy bite his pouty lips and murmur in some strange dialect. Sam filled them in on how they’d discovered it when Apophis’ mothership was first spotted in the desert, and she extrapolated her theories on its mineral properties and its function as a wormhole to other worlds. Jack could barely keep his eyes from crossing, but Daniel seemed to catch on, so he felt relaxed. They’d figure it out.

 

Eventually Daniel looked up, his eyes feverish. “I’ve never seen these pictographs before. They must be a kind of code. I wish my messages to Alexandrios had gotten through; I’ll need all the help I can get. I’ll need to set up a lab and study them here. This could take a while. I want my books.”

 

Jack sighed. “They’re in the glider.”

 

“I’ll get them,” Davis offered.

 

“I’ll help!” Sam cheerfully offered.

 

The lovebirds departed and Jack propped himself up against a pillar, his eyes squaring on Daniel.

 

“That was some landing, son,” Jacob started out of nowhere. “You look like you might have some injuries. Why don’t I show you to the healing house?”

 

Jack shook his head. “No. Thank you, Grand Pharaoh. I’ll just as soon stay with Dan…er… with his highness.”

 

Jacob’s stare felt like a million tiny pins, spreading him against the wall like a specimen for dissection. The Grand Pharaoh most definitely heard the familiarity in Jack’s slip of the tongue and decided, quite magnanimously, to let it pass. 

 

“Daniel,” Jacob said softly.

 

The prince bent over, closely examining a lower glyph on the ring. “Yes, father?”

 

“Your guest is weary and in need of medical attention,” Jacob said, his voice almost melodic in its calm.

 

Daniel snapped awake. “O’Neill?”

 

“I’m fine, Highness. Just a little worn out. Not as young as I used to be.”

 

Daniel straightened. “If you’re admitting to fatigue, then you must be dead on your feet. Come on, I’ll take you to the houses of healing.”

 

Jack almost refused. He didn’t want Daniel out of his sight. But then again, Daniel was offering to come along. And his ribs did burn and throb. “As you command, Great One.”

 

Daniel linked their arms and guided him out of the room. “Father, I’ll be back with my books and start working right away, as soon as we get Colonel O’Neill’s wounds tended.”

 

Jacob nodded. “No doubt.”

 

Jack complained, several times, all the way to the healing house. He hated physicians with their stupid concoctions and incantations and asinine rules like, ‘don’t put weight on it, stop playing contact sports, eat less red meat’ and all that other mumbo-jumbo. 

 

Daniel just steered him to a bed and made him sit down.

 

“Safe and happy return, Prince Daniel,” a short woman with wavy brown hair said.

 

“Hello, Janet. Good to see you again.”

 

“What have we here?”

 

“This is Colonel Jack O’Neill. He’s saved my life on more than one occasion, and I think he’s in need of your care.”

 

Janet smiled and snapped on her gloves. “I’ll do my very best.”

 

Jack’s answering smile held little mirth. “I’m fine. Just some tightness across my ribs.”

 

“Right. Why don’t you lie back and we’ll have a look.”

 

Jack groaned and did as he was told, throwing Daniel a baleful glare.

 

~*~

 

 

Jack glared at him throughout the entire examination. You would think it was Daniel’s fault he’d been wounded. But Daniel didn’t order him onto the battlefield, or ask him to travel across the desert with no provisions, or tell him slam a death glider into a cannon, now did he? No. He had been the voice of reason, and O’Neill had just been too stubborn to listen.

 

“Ah!” Jack gasped.

 

Daniel winced in sympathy. The shoulder wasn’t infected, but there would always be a scar. The blistered skin had started healing, so the blast burns wouldn’t leave a mark. Jack’s knees and ribs were damaged, he was dehydrated and suffering from sleep deprivation. It was a wonder he’d been as strong and levelheaded as he had, but Daniel chalked most of that up to adrenaline and O’Neill’s stubborn willpower.

 

“I’m going to give you some pain medication and order you on bed rest,” Janet said.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Colonel O’Neill.”

 

“Listen, doc, I appreciate it. But swell as it sounds, I have to turn down both offers. I can’t be on pain medication, and I won’t leave the Pharaoh unprotected.”

 

“We’re hardly unprotected, Colonel. I’m curious as to why you can’t be on medication. Do you have allergies\---”

 

“No,” Jack ground out. Daniel realized the man hated talking about his past for some reason. “I… I was wounded in the storm wars and got hooked on the stuff. I don’t want it, ever again.”

 

Jack fidgeted, obviously perturbed. Daniel frowned. “What about herbal remedies? Low doses to help with the pain but not high enough to effect your ability to think clearly?”

 

“Well, that’s a possibility I’m willing to consider,” Janet said.

 

“Tea?” Jack asked sarcastically.

 

Janet gave a lopsided grin. “Don’t big bad Carter airforce colonels drink tea?”

 

“No,” Jack whined like a petulant child. 

 

“Well, it’s that or pain meds, O’Neill. Your choice.” Daniel smiled. 

 

Jack glared. “Fine. Tea. But this never gets out to my troops, you understand?”

 

Janet nodded, indulgent. “Right. I’ll just fill out some paperwork and speak to the apothecary.”

 

Daniel sighed. He wanted to get back to the Stargate, but he and Jack had been through so much together, he didn’t feel right leaving the man in the healing house.

 

“Go,” Jack rumbled softly. “You know you want to. Paul’s probably got your books from the glider, and you said you have some tomes here. Go play with your big metal alien ring.”

 

Daniel smiled. “I’ll check in on you?”

 

Jack nodded. “ _I’ll_ check in on you, you mean.”

 

“We’ll look out for each other,” Daniel said, inching closer. He glanced around, then quickly brushed two fingers over Jack’s mouth. “Rest, Jack.”

 

With that, he took his leave, heading straight for his father’s library… 

 

It smelled of aged papyrus, old ink, and the beeswax of writing tablets. Ah, this was truly home. Daniel walked along the shelves that lined the walls, his hands ghosting over the scrolls as if greeting familiar friends. 

 

Limiting himself to the task at hand, he gathered everything he had on pictographs and set out of the basement.

 

He set up his little operation with several lamps and piles of paper in clusters around the ring. Every once in a while Sam came to check in on him, but she was entertaining Paul, and they had so little opportunity to spend time together, Daniel understood when the hours stretched longer between each of her visits. Truth be told, he loved working like this. Being the steward Pharaoh was a great honor and a hectic responsibility, but it didn’t excite him. This—studying, translating, delving into a mystery… this interested him, made him feel alive. About the only thing comparable was when he made love to Jack.

 

Jack… poor Jack, lying up in the healing house. He could tell too many hours there would drive the Colonel nuts. He should stop and check in on him… just as soon as he paged through the Budge scroll….

 

It actually ended up being days before Daniel remembered Jack. When he did, he felt horribly guilty. Added to feelings of shame, frustration, and sheer fatigue, guilt now loomed high. He’d been over and over every book he could think of, and still nothing corresponded to these glyphs. He sensed they were something humans were capable of understanding, but he had no idea what they conveyed. Place names? Numbers? Important dates of a lunar cycle? It had to add up to something… but what?

 

“When was the last time you’ve eaten, Great One?”

 

Daniel twisted around. “Jack!”

 

Jack stood in the doorway at the base of the stairs, his hair neatly combed, wearing a black tunic and green pair of pantaloons that no man of noble birth would dream of donning, yet on him, looked simply amazing, as it clung to his bulging thighs and hugged his ass. 

 

Daniel swallowed. “How are you feeling?”

 

Jack waved a hand. “Oh, you know. Peachy. Been laid up in that healing house for three days, waiting for you to drop by, but no, Sam was right, I find you here. You do realize it’s seven o’clock at night, don’t you Daniel? For the _third_ time since you began this little project?”

 

Daniel pinched his nose. Oh boy, he hadn’t realized… Yesterday he had taken a bath right after lunch, but he hadn’t slept. He’d completely lost track of time. “Yesterday.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You asked when I ate last. Sam brought me lunch yesterday.”

 

“Yesterday,” Jack echoed. “Not good enough. Let’s go get you fed.”

 

“I’m not hungry.” His stomach growled. Daniel’s shoulders slumped, defeated. “Maybe a little…”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Jack, I think I’m close. I feel like I’m on the verge of discovering it, if I just look at it a different way… if I can just see it somehow…”

 

“Daniel. Do you have any idea how insane I’ve been going, wanting to come check on you and not being able to? Three days! You’re going to run yourself into the ground and then you won’t be of any use to anybody!”

 

Maybe Jack was right. Not getting anywhere, no hope in sight. “I’ve managed to translate the writing,” he defended quickly. “Jack, the gate was buried along with a cartouche…. I think the scroll says that this Stargate is in fact called a Chappa Ai, and it leads to other worlds, just like Sam theorized. I think the Goa’uld use it to travel between the worlds they occupy.”

 

“Great. So how does that help us?” Jack folded his arms and Daniel tried to ignore the bands of steely muscle flexing under that tunic. 

 

“The scroll mentions a people called the Tok’Ra. They are described as being in a war against the Goa’uld. The text implies they are very advanced. If I can use the Chappa Ai to locate their world, we could form and alliance, and perhaps defeat the Goa’uld!” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Jack. You know the saying, ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend.’ Well, I think the Tok’Ra might be the answer. There may be many more worlds and races already fighting the Goa’uld…”

 

“Yes, Danny,” Jack said, walking slowly towards him. “But how do we make sure these Tok’Ra don’t just want take up where the Goa’uld left off? You’re so naïve. Not everyone in the universe is as good as you, Great One.”

 

Daniel at once resented the chastisement and glowed under the praise. O’Neill had a horrible way of getting him off track.

 

“Jack. This is our only hope at the moment. Why don’t you put a messenger out to Teal’c and see if he’s ever heard of the Chappa Ai and the Tok’Ra. Maybe he can give us a clue.”

 

“Fine. I’ll do that. Now, come out and come eat.”

 

“I need to work on this, Jack.”

 

“Damn it, Daniel, you need to rest, and eat and see some damned sunlight! You’re working yourself into the floor and I won’t have it!”

 

Jack had raised his voice harshly and Daniel was surprised to find his feelings so easily hurt by that fact. “I’m not a child.”

 

“Then quit acting like one.”

 

“How dare you speak to me\--”

 

“Oh, Daniel, don’t pull that Pharaoh crap with me. I dare because I care about you.”

 

Daniel fisted his hands. “You’ve a funny way of showing it, O’Neill.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’ve a funny way of being a stubborn ass, Jackson.”

 

The way Jack had used his common name stung. All his life, everyone had treated him as if he were the blood-kin of the Carters. No one called him Jackson except Sam and Jacob, and then, only in teasing. Daniel hated to be reminded of his childhood, of his parents’ death and subsequently, being an orphan on the streets. He felt so unworthy of his station and Jacob’s kindness, and so he had always sought to be of service to the royal family, holding court, negotiating foreign diplomacy, helping when it came to things like this Stargate. O’Neill had no right to pour salt on his wounds. To make him feel small, just to prove a point.

 

“Speak thus again, O’Neill, and I’ll see you hanged for it.”

 

Jack blinked owlishly. Daniel hugged himself, feeling suddenly cold and extremely bitter.

 

“Danny?” The older man’s voice grew wary, his posture supplicating. “What’s wrong?”

 

Daniel turned back to the Stargate. “I’m tired and busy, O’Neill. Leave me.”

 

It got suddenly quiet and Daniel thought Jack had left, but then, warm hands reached around his waist, pulling him back against Jack suddenly, throwing Daniel off-guard.

 

“Haven’t you heard a word I’ve said? That’s something I could never do, Daniel,” Jack whispered into his ear. “Why won’t you come and eat? Rest for an hour or two? Why won’t you take care of yourself?” Jack nuzzled him and Daniel could feel his resolve melt under the onslaught. 

 

“I have to do this. Otherwise, I’m… useless. To my people, my family. To our fight.”

 

Jack kissed his neck, right behind his ear, and Daniel shivered. “Daniel. You are so far from useless, you couldn’t find useless with a map and a compass. You are a great leader and an amazing scholar and you’ll figure this out. You just need to step away for a while and get a new perspective on things.”

 

Daniel relaxed in Jack’s arms. “Maybe you’re right. I’m sorry I snapped at you, Jack, I’m just… so… tired…. Hm, that feels good.”

 

Jack licked the inside of Daniel’s ear, his hands massaging Daniel’s torso in calming circles. “I’ve missed you, Danny. So much.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Daniel whimpered. 

 

“Make it up to me,” Jack said, his hand running the length of Daniel’s cock. 

 

Daniel turned around and kissed Jack then, his hands going to Jack’s strong shoulders for support as he leaned into the other man and let him take full possession of his mouth. “What do you want?” Daniel asked against Jack’s lips.

 

Jack’s eyes blazed, his irises like bubbling java. “You. Naked. Now.”

 

“Here?” Daniel smiled, his hands going to his outer robe. He let it slip off his shoulders. “What if someone sees?”

 

Not that anyone besides Sam or Paul ever disturbed him…

 

“Then they’ll see that you’re mine and they’ll know to keep their damn hands off!” Jack growled in between kisses. 

 

This was insane. Dangerous. Ridiculous. Daniel pulled back a little and slid his hand between the folds of his under tunic. He parted the material gracefully and let it fall to the ground, then kicked off his sandals and stood before the older man. “Here I am.”

 

“Mine,” Jack rumbled, pulling Daniel close. 

 

God, he loved this man, loved belonging to Jack. “Yes, yours.”

 

Jack pulled his tunic over his head and then unbuttoned his pants, taking himself in hand. He put Daniel’s hand on his cock, and it felt extremely hard and hot and so wonderfully smooth… Daniel stroked him, watching Jack’s face intently as the pleasure danced along his features. “I’ve been so hard for you, Danny…”

 

“Jack.” 

 

Jack crushed their mouths together and lowered them to the floor. They sprawled under the Stargate, a tangle of limbs and sweat and moans and flesh, and oh, so good. The older man pinned Daniel to the floor, seizing his wrists and canting his hips forward in a steady rhythm. Daniel knew he moaned and writhed like a harlot, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t help it; Jack tasted like an exotic drug, made him heady with need. The rest of the world fell away.

 

“Tell me you want me, Daniel.”

 

“You know I do.” He surged his hips up, mashing their pricks together, making both of them groan. “You know I need you, Jack, in me… in me…”

 

“Going to fuck you,” Jack mumbled, his hands going to the satchel on his pants. Jack produced a small vile, uncorking it quickly, the scent of water-lilies and aloe vera wafting over them. Pouring some into his hand, Jack rubbed the oil around his fingers and then pushed them into Daniel.

 

“Oh!” He blinked back tears.

 

“So beautiful.”

 

Jack finger-fucked him for a long time, opening him, stretching him wide, and Daniel loved it, needed it with ever fiber of his body, urging Jack on every way he could conceive. 

 

“Please, Jack, please… Gods, what you do to me!”

 

“Three days, Daniel,” Jack ground out, jamming his fingers in deep. “Three days I waited on the Pharaoh’s pleasure. And then I remembered, I don’t have to wait. You belong to me.” Jack gripped his hair and wrenched his head back. “Don’t you, Danny?”

 

“Gods, yes! Please, please…” Daniel just muttered entreaties now, tears slipping free. He needed this so badly.

 

He watched as Jack poured more oil on his hand and slicked his own cock with sure, deft strokes. Jack stopped, staring at him, and Daniel blushed, knowing what he wanted. 

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Jack swallowed. “Hands and knees, Daniel.”

 

Daniel didn’t think it was possible to get any more aroused. He had been wrong. Slowly he turned over and positioned himself on all fours, looking over his shoulder to see Jack mount him. The older man wasted no time bothering to let him adjust, simply pushing in all the way. 

 

He cried and convulsed, it hurt, it always hurt and Jack was so big and so thick, splitting him, just the way he needed, until he couldn’t take it anymore and then Jack made him take even more still, until he pressed into Daniel, balls deep, hands digging into Daniel’s hips, his chest scraping against Daniel’s back. 

 

“Fuck,” Daniel choked out.

 

Jack chuckled. “Demanding little prince, aren’t you? But I’m happy to oblige.”

 

The older man pulled out and slammed back in, stabbing deep, his cock a weapon and Daniel aching for more punishment. “Yes.”

 

Jack gripped his hair and pressed on the small of his back, arching him like a bow, stretching him taut, all the while branding his ass with short, angry thrusts. Daniel loved it. He felt like a slut and the thought only made him hotter. Jack was furious with him, furious at being forgotten for days, furious with his stubborn and selfish behavior, with the way he exerted his power to keep Jack from the field. Daniel recognized the frustration in his bodyguard, and he also recognized the fear, the obsession, the love. 

 

In total submission, Daniel went down to his forearms, lifting his ass so Jack could pummel into him at an easier angle. Jack responded instantly, coming up on the balls of his feet, his thighs straddling Daniel’s ass, hands squeezing his ribs as he fucked Daniel fast and hard. 

 

“You sexy little bitch,” Jack spit out. Gods, it was unbelievable the way Jack screwed him so fast, the man’s balls slapping against the swell of Daniel’s cheeks.

 

“Oh, oh…yes…” Daniel could only moan and ride the waves, pressing his forehead to the floor, letting Jack have all of him. Jack pushed him flat to the floor and drove his cock in deep, again and again. He battered at Daniel, all the while depositing sweet kisses on the back of his neck, his shoulder blades, his spine. Daniel reached behind him and spread his ass, using his knees to come up slightly, giving Jack the best possible leverage to continue pounding him into the floor. 

 

Jack slithered up, his lips hovering just above Daniel’s ear. “Say it.”

 

On the verge of hyperventilating, Daniel whispered, “I’m your bitch, Jack. Fuck me, Jack. Anything you want, anything… I’m yours.”

 

Jack pulled out and Daniel groaned, afraid he’d guessed the wrong thing to say. But Jack just turned him over, kissed him tenderly, hooking his elbows under the backs of Daniel’s knees, shifting up over him and sliding back in easily.

 

Never breaking their kiss, Jack rolled his hips around and around, pressing his belly down on Daniel’s dripping prick, fucking him, filling him, over and over, until Daniel saw stars explode behind his eyes. “I love you, Danny.”

 

Jack came violently, flooding his abused channel, his come burning like lava in Daniel’s ass. Daniel was right there with him, his cock jerking and twitching until his balls were spent. The older man crumpled on top of him, and Daniel held him to his chest, feeling the drum of both their heartbeats against his chest. 

 

He couldn’t think, couldn’t move. In all his life, he’d never been so thoroughly fucked, claimed, cherished. Between his legs, Jack’s prick eventually softened and slipped out of him, Daniel giving him a last squeeze before letting the prize go. Jack had told him he loved him…. Loved him…

 

Daniel opened his eyes, still seeing stars dot the edges of his vision, and he traced patterns on Jack’s back while he waited for the older man to catch his breath. “Stars…”

 

“Huh?” Jack mumbled.

 

He looked up at the Chappa Ai, eyes darting from glyph to glyph, to the chevrons on every side. “Stars! Stars!”

 

“Daniel?”  
  


Excitement burst through him and he lifted them up. “Jack! The glyphs! They’re star maps!”

 

Jack just looked at him funny, but Daniel didn’t care, bounding up, naked, sweat-slicked, semen dripping down his thighs. “Why didn’t I see it before? Each glyph must be a star map, like an address. You just have to lock the right address into the right chevron and the gate will open! Here’s Orion, how couldn’t I see it before?” 

 

Daniel spun around and kissed Jack. “I love you, by the way.” He went back to the gate, running his hands over the symbols. “Never would have seen without you….” 

 

“Daniel?”

 

“I have to go tell Sam and father!”

 

“Daniel!”

 

He stopped. “Yes, Jack?”  
  


“How about some clothes first?” Jack grinned and held up his inner tunic. 

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

Jack shook his head, standing carefully, bringing the tunic to Daniel. “Come here, Great One.” Daniel turned and let Jack help him into his clothes. Jack took too long, lingering, as Daniel wanted to get going and report his discovery, but oh, those strong hands were caressing him so tenderly, fixing his garments with such care…

 

“Danny? Did I hurt you?” Jack’s voice sounded quiet—too quiet.

 

He stroked a hand down the older man’s worried face. “I wanted it.”

 

Jack looked down. “Are you alright?”

 

“Of course.” Daniel smiled. “I told you, I’m not made of glass.” He kissed Jack passionately, demonstrating that all had been forgiven in the thrill of great sex and an exciting breakthrough. 

 

“You are so precious to me,” Jack whispered, pained. “I couldn’t survive losing you.”

 

Shocked, Daniel let Jack cling to him. “You won’t ever lose me.”

 

Jack kissed his forehead, his eyelids. “Oh, Danny.”

 

“Jack. This is a happy day. We’ve found the secret of the Stargate!”

 

Jack smiled, a little sadly, as Daniel turned and raced up the stairs.

 

~*~

The next few days Daniel, Sam and Paul spent in a flurry of activity around the Stargate. Janet checked in on them and made sure they ate and took shifts for sleep, but aside from that, they were beyond any semblance of control. They performed tests, plotted data, ran diagnostics, and chattered ceaselessly, until Jack just gave up and sat in the corner with Jacob, playing endless games of backgammon. 

 

Of course, Jack made sure to lose every game, and he could tell Jacob wasn’t fooled, but the man just cracked a wry grin and set the board up. “I like you, Jack.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“You’re a smart ass and you’re terrible at pretending to lose at backgammon.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“But you are an excellent warrior… and good for Daniel.”

 

Jack snuck a look up at Jacob. “I hope so, sir,” he said quietly.

 

The Grand Pharaoh smiled enigmatically. “I know so. Aside from the Stargate, Daniel hardly ever talks of anything else. He almost never spoke as a child, you know. You’ve been a good influence. And I’ve known my son since he was eight, Colonel. He’s a brilliant boy, but a little slow when it comes to self-preservation. He needs someone like you.”

 

Jack smiled. “He’s just… naïve. He’ll learn. I’ll get Teal’c to teach him some basic moves and some standard espionage precautions. He catches on fast.”

 

Jacob nodded and began to set the pieces up yet again. “You care for him, deeply.”

 

At that, Jack did look up. “Out of measure.” He waited, blood rushing in his ears, gauging Jacob’s reaction.

 

“Good,” Jacob said lightly. He moved his pieces to the familiar places, his eyes pointedly fixed on the board. “If you hurt him, I’ll kill you personally.”

 

Jack looked down, then over at Sam and Paul. “You’d have to get in line, sir.” He decided to pull out all the stops, picked up the chips and let her rip. Jacob’s eyebrows reached skyward. “I win.”

 

The Grand Pharaoh smirked. “Full of surprises.”

 

“I love Daniel, sir.”

 

Jacob sobered. 

 

“I know he’s part of the royal family and I know I’m nowhere near good enough for him, but if I can just be near him as long as I make him happy, that’s enough for me.”

 

Jacob sighed. “Oh, son, he’s got a lot of duties pressing on him. I had hoped when the time was right, he would ask for Sam’s hand in marriage…”

 

Jack dropped his chips. “But,” he sputtered.

 

“But what? Sam is my daughter and only heir; Daniel is the child of my heart. I would see them happily joined.”

 

“They are, Grand Pharaoh, but not in love. Sam’s affection lies elsewhere.” Not to mention Daniel is mine, mine, mine, he thought. “Not to mention that Daniel is mine, mine, mine.” Oops, did he say that out loud?

 

Jacob looked over his nose at Jack. Jack just grinned. 

 

“If you are referring to Major Davis….”

 

“Major Davis is a good man, sir. One of the best. He’s quick, he’s respectful, he laces his sandals up straight. Plus, he’s been in love with the princess since birth, practically, and everyone can see that but her highness.”

 

Jacob chuckled. “You certainly have brass, Colonel. But I supposed you are right. I confess, I never expected my children to take paramours from the military.”

 

“But you yourself commanded your legions in many battles.”

 

“Yes. But I was a different person all together back then. That was before I met Sam’s mother. She was so beautiful, Jack. So gentle. I would have moved the earth to protect her.”

 

Daniel and Sam shouted and moved around the gate, laughing at something they’d discovered together. 

 

“I know the feeling, sir.” 

 

Paul joined in with the laughter, his eyes drawn to Sam’s.

 

Jacob grumbled. “Perhaps I better get to know this Major Davis, now that he is fully grown.”

 

“Might I suggest a few rounds of backgammon, sir? You can tell a lot about an opponent based on the choices he makes.”

 

Jacob held Jack’s gaze for a long while. “Yes.”

 

Suddenly the rings of the Stargate began to move, the metallic scrape reverberating off the walls. It stopped after engaging seven chevrons, but nothing happened after that.

 

“We did it!” Sam squealed. “The computer I designed based off the death glider mainframe was able to make the necessary computations for dialing gate combinations! It was just a simple matter of finding a way to scan the symbols and input them into the database, and then configuring the most likely sequences for activation. Now I just have to figure out which sequences lead to actual planets…”

 

Jack looked at Daniel.

 

“What she said,” Daniel said.

 

“Right,” Jack and Paul said simultaneously. 

 

“So, how long before we figure out the code to take us to the… Tok’Ra homeworld…”

 

“I believe I can be of some assistance in this matter,” a deep voice cascaded down from the stairwell.

 

“Teal’c!” Jack called, spinning around. “What are you doing here?”

 

Teal’c descended the stairs and bowed low to Jacob. “I received your message from several days ago regarding gathering scrolls in Alexandrios to aid in the translation of the glyphs for the Chappa Ai you found near here. The books are not necessary. I am familiar with many of the symbols that will lead you to various worlds. I believe it will be most beneficial if your planet were to seek outside assistance in your defense against Apophis, starting with the Tok’Ra.”

 

“Great, let’s get started!” Sam said, pushing up the sleeves of her gown. 

 

“Hold it a minute, Princess,” Jack said. “Now, everybody, let’s just slow down here. You can’t go dialing a combination and opening a door without being prepared for what’s on the other side. Teal’c do all these other worlds support human life?”

 

“I believe most of them do, O’Neill.”

 

“And are they all friendly, or hostile?”  
  


“That would depend upon your perspective.”

 

“Perspective, huh?” Jack said warily. 

 

Teal’c nodded. “I, of course, cannot speak for all people on all worlds. Sheer probability ensures that some of them will in fact be hostile towards you.”

 

“Yes, see, that’s what has me worried. I don’t think we should jump into this. We need to think things through.”

 

Daniel scoffed. “Doesn’t sound like you, Jack.”

 

“Daniel.”

 

“Jack.”

 

“…Daniel.”

 

“…Jack?”

 

“Daniel.”

 

“Is this some sort of ritualistic foreplay between humans and their pleasure slaves, O’Neill?”

 

Jack’s mouth dropped open. Sam and Paul’s eyes just about popped out of their sockets. Jacob stood behind Jack, his hands clasped behind his back, while Daniel just blushed to his roots.

 

“Pleasure? Slave?” Jacob said very slowly.

 

“Ah… well, sir, we were traveling incognito…” Jack back-pedaled.

 

Teal’c smirked. Well, it looked like a smirk. He couldn’t really be sure. “And you were doing a pretty poor job of it O’Neill. Anyone could see that your ‘pleasure slave’ had you wrapped around his little finger.”

 

Sam burst out laughing and then covered her mouth with her hand. Paul just tried to look anywhere but Jack. 

 

“Hey!” Jack protested. “You mean you knew?”  
  


“Do I appear to be a simpleton, O’Neill?” Teal’c raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, what was all that stuff about you wanting to buy him then?”

 

“Buy him,” Jacob said, a definite edge creeping into his voice.

 

“Ah, Jack,” Daniel tried to warn.

 

“That was merely my attempt to humor you, O’Neill, although DanielJackson would no doubt be a highly prized edition to any household.” Teal’c bowed and Daniel actually had the nerve to bow at the compliment.

 

Jack fought the urge to stomp over to Daniel and growl. “Oh, for crying out loud.”

 

“Indeed,” Teal’c agreed.

 

“Does somebody want to tell me what’s going on?” Jacob asked.

 

“No?” Jack tried. 

 

Jacob’s eyes glittered like black diamonds. He opened his mouth, just as several guards rushed down the stairs. Teal’c and Jack moved the to bottom of the stairs, defensive, while Paul pushed Sam behind him. The guards parted to reveal General Hammond in full uniform.

 

“General,” Jack saluted crisply and Teal’c bowed. He was so glad something had saved him from having to answer Jacob…

 

“Colonel. Teal’c.”

 

The Grand Pharaoh had completely forgotten Jack for the moment. “George, you old dog. What brings you to Cairo?”

 

General Hammond quickly moved to clasp arms with Jacob and nodded to everyone else in the room. “I come under the most dire of circumstances, Grand Pharaoh. I’m afraid that almost every major city is under attack and our forces are overwhelmed.”

 

The news settled like a suffocating dust cloud over the room.

 

Jack stepped forward, his hands clenching. “What are your orders, sir?”

 

“Quite frankly, Jack, I’m all out of orders. I can think of nothing to do besides surrender. We’re out gunned and out manned and our forces are too thinly dispersed over too much territory. Our neighbors can offer us no effectual aid and Apophis’ motherships are sweeping over the land. I do not think that the Goa’uld have any interest in destroying our world, Grand Pharaoh. We’re too primitive to be of much used to them, beyond being slaves, anyway. I think they wish to find you and your family and turn them into hosts, and set up rule among all Egyptia. That is where all of our intelligence points, and it explains why Apophis has yet to wipe out anyone other than our soldiers.”

 

“Gods,” Jacob whispered. “What are we to do?”

 

Teal’c spoke up. “Let us go through the Chappa Ai immediately and request aid from the Tok’Ra. I know of an operative there by the name of Martouf. He will be of great assistance, I believe. Your people will not be harmed at the moment, and you must use this time to your advantage. I will give you the coordinates, and as a show of good faith, I will personally accompany you on your journey.”

 

“I cannot leave, I am Pharaoh,” Jacob said. “Daniel. You are the most gifted diplomat of our country. It’s a lot to risk, my son, but…”

 

“I will go, father,” Daniel said without hesitation.

 

“And that would include me then!” Jack spoke up. General Hammond inclined his head. “I’ve sort of been reassigned as royal bodyguard for the moment, General.”

 

Hammond looked at Jacob who, to his credit, merely nodded. “I see.”

 

“Well, I’m going too. I mean, I found the thing,” Sam said defensively. 

 

“Sam,” Paul interrupted, “it’s too dangerous.”

 

“As Pharaoh’s daughter, it’s more dangerous if she remains on-world, Major Davis,” General Hammond reminded them.

 

“See? Plus, I’ll be with Daniel and Colonel O’Neill, and Teal’c. I’ll be safe.”

 

“I’m coming with you,” Paul declared.

 

“No, son. You’re staying here.” It was Jacob that spoke.

 

“Grand Pharaoh?” Paul inquired. 

 

“If you are going to marry my daughter and rule this country after I am gone, you better stay and learn how to do it. Besides, I want someone here on this side that understands that machine and will know how to help get Sam and Daniel home, if anything goes wrong. Furthermore, we can’t deprive General Hammond of all his personnel at once.”

 

“Did he say married?” Sam asked.

 

“He did,” Paul said.

 

“Oh.” Sam smiled a little, and then Paul smiled a little, and Daniel just grinned.

 

Jack shook his heads. He loved these people. “All right, children. Let’s get to it. Teal’c dial the Tok’Ra. General, request permission to borrow your guards’ weapons?”

 

General Hammond nodded and his entourage gave them their knives and semi-automatics. Jack distributed them to each member of his team as Teal’c punched the codes.

 

The final chevron engaged and a burst of silver liquid shot forth, and then the event horizon glimmered—the gate had opened. Jack, Daniel, Teal’c and Sam slowly approached the door.

 

“Make what alliances you can with the Tok’Ra, Daniel. The future of our world depends on your success. And Jack,” Jacob said, “bring them back safe.”

 

“All of them back safe,” Paul qualified unnecessarily. 

 

Jack mock-saluted, and waved Teal’c through. Sam cast a loaded glance back at Paul and then stepped through the glowing ripples. Daniel threaded his fingers with Jack’s and smiled softly.

 

“You nervous?” Jack asked, nervous himself.

 

Daniel shook his head. “Jack, you realize once we step through this gate, our lives will never be the same.”

 

“My life started the day I met you, Danny. You were in my stars,” Jack whispered, leading them through the gate.

 

The End

 


End file.
